Things I'll never say
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: You all know how your dear GW characters are, right? WRONG! Sometimes, your dear characters do something you never thought they could do... And is very weird to find that out! CHP 9 UP! You'll get scared when you see Heero watching soap operas...
1. Duo intelectual Maxwell

****

ThInGs I'lL nEvEr SaY

__

Insanity I: Duo... Maxwell?

By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

))Hyaaaaaaa! I'm here! And YEAH, I'm editing this fic! Let's see what we got in here... Many misspelled words

Duo: Probably. You kinda suck....

Lily: O_o!! Hey!!

Duo: Uh-oh.... *runs*

Lily: ¬¬U Some people just don't praise their lives. Anyway, let's begin! ((

Disclaimer: I do not own GW, neither its characters, nor either do Alexis and Crystaline... And oh! They own themselves.

Thanks to: Crystaline Barton, Alexis Winner and Christina Yuy! ^_~ Heheh, great group we are! The Cr@zy G&ls rule!!

@------- | -------@

Lily walked beside her dear Shinigami. They were off, to nothing in special, just walking around L4, since now all the GW boys lived at Quatre's mansion. Then she stopped by the window of a Book's Store.

Lily: Heeeeey! That's the book I was looking for!

Duo: Oh, so let's enter and you can buy it.

Lily: Okay!

They entered the store, and Lily quickly grabbed the book she wanted and went to buy it. When she was almost exiting the store, she saw Duo Maxwell wasn't with her.

Lily: Duo? Where are you?

Duo: Here!

Duo called from a part of the Book's Store. Lily went to him, and saw that the DeathScythe pilot was at "Science Books" part of the store.

Lily: Hey Duo-chan! What are you doing here?

Duo: I was caught by the cover of this particular interesting book.

Lily: O_O;; Huh?

Lily looked at the cover, and saw that the title of the book was "Drastic Damn Difficult Science", or just DDDS (hehehe, liked the name?). She sweatdropped.

Lily: Duo? Since when you like this kind of book?

Duo: Since it's very interesting and simple to understand, and this can develop my knowledge.

Lily: *big sweatdrop* What? Simple? (she remembered the title of the book) Huh... If you're saying, Duo...

Duo: Well, I'll buy it!

He went to buy it... Sorry, LILY gave him the money to buy it, and then they went back home.

Arriving there, Duo went to his room, while Lily went to the living room, confused to death.

Alexis: Hey Lily, what's up?

Lily: Nothing... I'm just... Confused...

Heero (with his laptop): If you went out with Maxwell, it's natural that you're confused about something.

Quatre: What did he do this time?

Lily: Nothing neither dangerous nor forbidden... Just curious and WEIRD.

Wufei: If it's Maxwell that we're talking about, his own existence is curious and weird.

Crystaline (while glomping poor Trowa): Yeah Lily, forget it.

Lily: Well, but he bought a book.

Everyone: O_O;; What?

Lily: Yeah, and.... A Science book.

Heero immediately closed his laptop, and looked at Lily.

Heero: Future damage confirmed.

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Lily: Guess we should talk to him?

Heero (while grinning): Mission accepted.

Quatre: Maybe Lily should go talk to him.

Trowa: Yeah... It must be dangerous... And he must be planning something.

Lily: Guys... This is Duo we're talking about.

Everyone blinked at her.

Wufei: But you must check out anyway.

Lily: Well... Okay.

Lily went to Duo's bedroom. She knocked, then heard a weird "Come in", then she entered. What she saw made her gasp.

Duo, Duo Maxwell, was laying on his bed, book in hands, and BIG GLASSES ON! His long braid gone too... His hair was without it.

Lily: My dear Shinigami... Who stole my Duo?

Duo: Want something, Ms. Lily? If you don't, please, could you go out? And don't disturb me.

Lily was petrified. Was that Duo Maxwell?

Lily: S-sure.

She went downstairs, her eyes unfocused. When she reached the living room, several eyes eyed her.

Quatre: And...?

Lily: It's bad. It's worse than we thought.

Heero: Bad situations call for bad solutions. Quatre? Trowa? Wufei? Plan S.

Alexis: S? Because of Shinigami?

Heero: No....

G-boys (grinning): S... Because of sugar.

Quatre went upstairs, while the others went to the kitchen. The three girls just followed. Lily followed Quatre, and the other two followed the other boys.

Quatre (at Duo's door): Duo? Wouldn't you like something to eat?

Duo looked up at him from his book, almost scaring Quatre with his appearance.

Duo: Well, I accept. I am hungry anyway, I need proteins.

He walked past Quatre that was mouth-faulted.

Lily: I told you it was bad.

Quatre: Bad? It's extreme!

He took a walkie-talkie out from nowhere (I really don't wanna know where), and then was quickly speaking to Trowa.

Quatre: Agent Clown, the victim is coming to you. Is everything ready?

Trowa's voice: Almost, agent Light.

Quatre: Okay.

Lily *sweatdropping*: You have code-names?

Quatre *smiling*: Yeah. Trowa's agent Clown, I'm agent Light, Wufei's agent Dragon, Heero's agent Glare, and Duo's agent Baka... Well, at least that's what Heero call him.

Lily just sweatdropped.

In the kitchen...

Quatre and Lily quickly followed Duo without him noticing and then saw him near the kitchen, with the book in hands.

A few minutes later, all the others walked out of the kitchen, victory smiles on their faces.

Lily: So?

Alexis: Really, I didn't know they could do that.

Soon, Duo came out of the kitchen.

Duo: Hey guys, whassup?

He was braiding his hair, and the glasses and the book laid on the floor... Along with several candy packages.

Quatre: So the problem was really the less of sugar?

Trowa: Yes.

Duo: Huh? What's going on? Could someone explain why my beloved braid was gone? Oh, whatever! Now, who wants to watch animes?

Duo quickly jumped on the couch, and turned on the TV.

Crystaline: Well... Now he's sugar high.

Heero (with a victory sign): Mission accomplished.

__

Next Insanity: Quatre... Peacemaker?

)) Liked? Hated? So, please review, and tell whatever you thought of it... But please review, okay? And thanks to Alexis and Crystaline, that accepted the idea, and will help in future chapters... This was the first one anyway! See ya later! ((


	2. Quatre Zero Mode

****

ThInGs I'lL nEvEr SaY

__

Insanity II: Quatre... Peacemaker?

By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

)) I'm back from Hell, baby! And yeah, here's the next chapter! I see people liked the walkie-talkie thing... Lol, I myself liked it a lot too ^_^ Well, on with this... ((

Disclaimer: Nor me...

Crystaline: Nor me...

Alexis: Neither me...

Cr@zy G&ls (we, duh!): Own Gundam Wing! So don't bother us!

@------- | -------@

It was very early in the morning... The people at Winner's Mansion were just waking up... And even then, there could be heard loud shouts from the kitchen...

Duo and Lily, the two laziest ones, just came down, rubbing their eyes.

Lily: Alright *yawn*... Who's making so much *yawn*... Noise?

Duo: Yeah... We need our beauty sleep...

Quatre: DAMN MACHINE! *throws coffee machine to the floor*

Duo&Lily: O_O Huh?

Then, Heero, that was probably awake before the two bakas... I mean, the other two, came to the kitchen...

Heero: What the heck is going on, Quatre?

Quatre eyed them with big mad eyes.

Quatre: GET OUTTA HERE!

They instantly got off, afraid of having to visit heaven (or maybe Hell, considering the three we're talking about?) so early...

Lily: What's his problem?

Duo: If he was a girl... I could tell the problem.

Lily: Funny, Maxwell.

Heero: Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today.

Duo: Q-man? That's strange... His bed is near a wall, how could he?

The two eyed him.

Wufei: Shut up, Maxwell. What's the problem?

Lily: Quatre is... Mad?

Then, Trowa came, with Crystaline.

Trowa: The same Quatre I know?

Crystaline: You gotta be kiddin'...

Quatre (from the kitchen): WHAT THE F#$% IS WRONG TODAY!!!!????

Everyone: *biiiiiig sweatdrop*

Duo: T-t-that was Q-man?!?

Lily: *sweatdrop* Looks like it...

Wufei: Someone, go call Alexis... We need her....

Lily and Crystaline nodded, then went off... Later on, they came back with a sleepy Alexis.

Alexis: What's the big deal?

Trowa: Look's like Quatre has gone a little mad today...

Alexis blinked. Then laughed.

Alexis: Good one, Trowa. You really are a good clown.

Heero: It's not a joke. The situation is pretty delicate. This is true.

Alexis blinked again.

Alexis: Huh? What are you talkin' abo-

Quatre: AAAARGH! I GIVE UP! I'M NOT GONNA DO THE BREAKFAST TODAY!

Everyone looked at the kitchen direction. Then looked at Alexis (just for ya to know... Quatre x Alexis, Crystaline x Trowa, Lily x Duo... uh... not that these couples will be often be noticed but... uh... it's just for you to know! ^^ H-hey! Come back here! Don't close this window! KEEP READIN!! *sees scared reader* Thank you ^^)...

Alexis: I'll try.

She went slowly towards the kitchen, and when she reached there, she gasped. The poor coffee machine laid on the floor... Along with many silverware, and coffee, and maaaaany other things...

Alexis: *sweatdrop* Quatre, uh, dear? What's wrong?

Quatre looked at her.

Quatre: Alexis, _dear_, do me a favor? (she nodded) DO THE BREAKFAST!

Then he stormed out of the kitchen, reaching to his bedroom, leaving many perplexed pilots and authoresses behind...

Alexis: Uh... I can't cook, so... Let's order something?

Duo: *big smile* No need to. I can cook ^___^

Many frightened eyes eyed Duo at the same time, then at each other...

Crystaline: Yeah, _sure_ we're gonna order something...

Later that day...

Lily and Duo were in front of TV, watching one their favorite animes (which one... which one... Oh yeah! Medabots!).

Lily: Well, I'm thirsty.

Duo: Well, call out and ask someone in the kitchen for something.

Lily: Yeah (that same moment, the stupid... I mean, the baka... I mean, The Phantom Renegade hit his head on a tree ^__^) Hahahahahaha! Baka Phantom (got it, Henry? Hehehe)! HEY! WHOEVER IS IN THE KITCHEN, COULD YA BRING A GLASS OF JUICE FOR ME, PLEASE? THANKS!

But a strange noise was heard... And a mad Quatre came out of the kitchen...

Quatre: LILY DANIELS! YOU HAVE YOUR OWN LEGS, YOUR OWN HANDS, AND YET, WHY THE F%$# DON'T YOU GO BY YOURSELF AND BRING YOURSELF A GODDAMN GLASS OF JUICE?!?

Duo: *gigantic sweatdrop* Hey, Q-man, it's just a juice...

He growled...

Lily: Noprob! Imgoingsee? I'mgoingnoneedforstressnoprobdonworryimgoing...

And Lily stormed to the kitchen, while Quatre, after growling several times, left Duo sweatdropping... The baka... I mean, Duo then took out a walkie-talkie (again, out of nowhere), and was quickly talking to Heero.

Duo: Here's agent Hell... Agent Light is leaving the living room right now... Where are you, agent Glare? Do you copy?

Heero: I copy and understand, agent Baka.

Duo: *angry* I already told you I'm agent Hell!

Heero: Hn.

Duo: See ya, Heero. (talking to Trowa now) Agent Clown, agent Light's leaving the crime scene, after another biiiig outburst...

Trowa: And what do you want me to do, Duo?

Duo: Why do you guys keep asking me that! I'm not the brain here!

Trowa: Sure thing.

Duo: ... To Hell, Trowa! (to Wufei) Agent Onna...

Wufei: MAXWELL!!!

Duo: Hehehe, kiddin' Wuffles (INJUSTICE was clearly heard). Well, agent Light just left Living Room, after going zero mode again...

Wufei: And what exactly do you want me to do?

Duo: Heck, I don't know! Think about something!

Wufei: I praise my life, thank you.

They all left Duo talking alone. Lily then came back, glass of juice in hand.

Duo: That's real injustice!

Lily: What's the problem, Duo-chan? Except Q-man...

Duo: Those bastards don't have any idea of how we're gonna help Quatre outta Zero Mode, without being in Wing Zero.

Lily thought for a moment... And then Crystaline came to the living room.

Crystaline: Hey guys! Really, we should calm Quatre down, before he destroys something... I just saw him chasing a rat, saying "DAMN PESTS!"...

Lily: THAT'S IT!

Duo: What? Damn pests?

Lily: No! Calm him down! We just need to calm Quatre down!

Crystaline: And how do you plan doing that, Ms. Daniels?

Lily: What is something that can totally calms a person?

She looked at Crystaline... They grinned. Lily then took a white walkie-talkie (everybody has a different one!), and was soon talking to Alexis.

Lily: Agent Smart (hehehe, she really is the smartest of the Cr@zy G&ls... She's not as crazy as Crystaline and me... yet, she's crazy), go to my room, and bring my flute!

Alexis: Okay, agent Kisei (as far as I know, is Death in Japanese, but I'm checking it out anyway). And what about agent Vampiress (good one for ya, Crystaline!)?

Crystaline (using her own red walkie-talkie): Bring my mini-keyboard!

Alexis: K, agent Vampiress. I'll bring my violin as well! But, thinking about it, why do we need our crazy instruments?

Crystaline&Lily (on Crystaline's walkie-talkie): Opereation C. (they heard a maniacal laugh, then an "Okay").

Duo: *confused to death, and amused by the girls* Operation C? Oh, C of Calming Down.

Lily: No, Duo dear. C of... CRAZINESS ON!

Duo: *sweatdrop* Oh...

Minutes later, the girls hid behind the TV, and told Duo to do something to call Quatre...

Duo: OH MY SHINIGAMI! THE TV BROKE!

Immediately, Quatre came, Zero Mode at the highest...

Quatre: DUO, YOU FREAKIN' MORON! YOU BROKE MY TV! (sweet melody began to play) HOW STUPID... can you get?!? You're... gonna... pay... for... that... *he fell asleep* (How? I'm magician! The Cr@zy G&ls rock!)

Duo: Amazing...

Then, the others came, and saw Quatre sleeping on the floor.

Heero: Huh? What happened?

Alexis: We managed to make Quatre calm down... And he slept.

Wufei: How come?

Trowa: I think Quatre had problems sleeping this night... I remember vaguely now, hearing some noises from his bedroom... I think it was because the floor was full of candy packages, and such... He said it was totally dirty, and someone was going to pay for it.

Everyone suddenly eyed Duo.

Duo: What? *nervous* What can I do if Quatre's bedroom is the only one with home-theater?

Wufei: Guys... Let's kill Maxwell.

Heero: Mission accepted.

They began to chase Duo around the house, while the girls stayed in the living room... Then Quatre woke up.

Quatre: *smiling* Huh? What's going on?

__

Next Insanity: Trowa... Sugar high?!?

)) Hehehe, this one was very funny. I hope. I admit, it took me a while to think of it... Well, please review k? The next one, thanks to Alexis and Crystal that helped with the idea, will be really cool ^_^ Until then, see ya! REVIEW! ((


	3. Duoish Trowa

****

ThInGs I'lL nEvEr SaY

__

Insanity III: Trowa... Sugar high?!?

By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

)) Here comes the unbelievable! The impossible happened!!!! And you have no idea of how we're gonna manage it to STOP! Hehehe, Alexis, Crystaline and me are evil... Hehehehe, check it out! ((

Disclaimer: We, the Cr@zy G&ls, do NOT own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters... From this story, we just own ourselves...

Warning: Crazy Couples (DuoxLily, QuatrexAlexis, TrowaxCrystaline... not too mentioned though), and, somehow, Evangelion Spoilers... Got it?

@------- | -------@

4 pilots + 4 girls + 1 home-theater + 1 Boring/Stupid Movie + 4:00 AM = sleep and mess.

Duo, Lily, Heero, Relena, Crystaline, Alexis, Trowa, and of course, Quatre, were all watching a damn boring movie (which one? Oh, Sweet November! *argh*)... Well, at least, Trowa was. The others were ALL sleeping in all parts of the bedroom (that was once clean). Crystaline was sleeping on Trowa's lap, and he was siting on the bed; beside them, were the two bakas, snoring, Lily and Duo; on the floor, were Heero and Relena (unbelieving hugging each other... When they wake up... hehehe), and Quatre and Alexis (hugging too... Just to let Alexis happy ^_^) (and yeah, the one who got Hentai thoughts... GET OUTTA HERE!! Thank you).

How Trowa managed to stay awake was a totally wonder, but actually, he was. However, he was totally bored out of his mind...

Trowa: This movie sucks (I know... I didn't watch it though. But my brother said so...).

He looked around, and (finally) realized that everybody else was sleeping.

Trowa: *sweatdrop* Can't blame them.

He looked down at Crystaline and saw that she still had some of her candy.

Trowa thinking: I never ate her candy before. Wonder how it tastes?

He ate all of her candy (she's gonna kill him when she finds out). Then, a jolt passed through his body and....

Trowa: HEY! This is GOOD! Oh yeah, Duo has a lot of these in the kitchen...

He went there and... The pandemonium had begun.

The next day, 10:00 AM...

Everyone, now presentable and decent, went to eat something, and when they went to the kitchen (Relena no longer was there, she went home), they were greeted by...

Trowa: HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY guys!

Everyone jumped, and after recomposing themselves, they were too shocked to say anything... But then...

Duo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: WHAT?!?

Duo: My candy! My precious candy! My little candy! MY CANDY!

And he was right.... On the floor, laid several packages of Duo's precious candy... And Crystaline...

Crystaline: HEY! When I woke up today, I saw that all my candy that was left WAS GONE!

They all looked at Trowa.... And he smiled widely. Then, it shook then...

Duo: Trowa is...

Quatre: He is...

Alexis: SUGAR HIGH!

Wufei (arriving at the scene): WHAT THE HECK! Barton's sugar high?!

They nodded.

Lily: Well... I think there's nothing we can do for now. Duo and I will go out to buy some candy, since the ones in the house are gone. See ya later.

And they went off.

Quatre: I guess Lily's right. Let's just leave him like this and wait.

Trowa: Like what? ^__^

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Later on, 15:00 PM...

Quatre was cleaning his room, when Trowa arrived.

Quatre: Hey Trowa! *^_^* (I love Quatre too... But he's Alexis' ^_^)

Trowa: HeyQuatrewhatyadoin'?

Quatre: Well... er... Huh?

Trowa: Iaskedwhatyadoin'?

Quatre: Speak more slowly, Trowa. *sweatdrop*

He sighed annoyed.

Trowa: I-asked-what-are-ya-doin'.

Quatre: Well, not that slow, but never mind. I'm cleaning my room.

Trowa: CanIhelpya?

Quatre: Err... Whatever it's... No. Thanks.

Trowa: K.

He went to the next vict... I mean, the next room. Wufei's room.

Trowa: HeyWuffleswhatyadoin'?

Wufei: What? I just got the Wuffles, and that's INJUSTICE!

Trowa: Whateva. Sowhatyadoin'?

Wufei: Well... Huh... I'm polishing my Katana?

And he sure was. Trowa smiled... 'Duoish'.

Trowa: Lemmehelpya! *he grabbed the katana*

Wufei: NOOOOO!!!!! Give me that!

Trowa: K. 

He released the katana, and it almost hit Wufei's... precious part.

Wufei: *frightened* T-t-that w-was c-c-cl-close...

Trowa went to the next room... the Perfect Soldier's room.

Trowa: Hey,Hee-chanwhatyadoin'?

Heero: Hee-chan my ass.

Trowa: Ifyasayso. Sowhatyadoin'?

Heero: None of your business second Duo/Crystaline. (looks like Heero can understand Trowa... Heheh, maybe it's the habit).

Trowa: Hmph! Whateva then!

He then went to the two downstairs... Duo and Lily were laying on the couch, each one in a corner of it, with a manga in hand (Duo with an Evangelion manga, and Lily with a... Fushigi Yuugi manga).

Trowa: Heywhatareyatworeadin'?

The two looked at him perplexed.

Trowa: What? Ijustaskedwhatareyatworeadin'?

Duo: Breath, man.

Lily: Yeah, ya know? Oxygen? O2?

Trowa: Perhaps.

Duo: And dude, he's speakin'!

Lily: Yeah! He maybe cut out the silent atmosphere he had around him.

Trow then read the cover of the mangas.

Trowa: Hum... Cool mangas.

Duo (to Lily): Oh, poor Toji. He's afraid of entering Eva-03.

Lily: Yeah, I know... But you'll be surprised of what's gonna happen. But I'm not telling *wink*

Duo: K then.

Trowa: I know. He dies.

The two glared at him... Death glares. Heero's ®.

Duo&Lily: TROWA BARTON!!!!!!

Trowa: hehehehe, see ya!

Trowa then went to the two victims left... Alexis and Crystaline. They were in the gardens. It was so beautiful outside. Alexis was playing with hers, Crystaline's and Lily's cats, Tulip (mine), Sabrina (Crystal's) and Alex (hers). Crystaline was picking some flowers.

Trowa: Hey girls!

Crystaline: Trowa-kun!

Alexis: Hey Trowa.

Tulip&Alex&Sabrina: Hey Trowa!

Trowa: Did those cats just talk?

Tulip: No, we didn't.

Alex: Maybe you're going crazy.

Sabrina: Or maybe sugar high. Crystal usually is.

Trowa: *big sweatdrop*

Crystaline: Don't mind them. So, why are you here?

Trowa: Fornothin'really.

Alexis: What?

Trowa: Nevermind.

Crystaline laid the flowers she had on the ground, and went to pick more... Then Trowa 'accidentally' stepped on them...

Crystaline: Trowa-kun! My flowers!

Trowa: Sorry 'bout that.

Crystaline: *cursed under her breath*

Trowa, ready to enter the mansion again, 'accidentally' (again) stepped on Sabrina's tail.

Sabrina: MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!

Trowa: Oops, sorry...

Alexis (with Sabrina in her arms): Watch out, Trowa. Be more careful next time.

Trowa: K.

Sabrina: Ouch! Yep, bastard!

Trowa: *sweatdrop*

He then went back to the mansion, back to the Living Room, where Lily and Duo were still reading. Hew then sat down near to the couch, and turned on the TV... Just to be annoying.

Duo: Argh, Trowa! Turn it off!

Lily: Yeah, we need silence to read.

Trowa: But I wanna watch TV!

Duo&Lily: And we wanna read!

Trowa: Rock, paper and scissors then!

Duo&Lily: NO! WE'LL READ, AND THAT'S FINAL!

Trowa: K then...

He then went off... to annoy someone else.

Lily: I can't stand him!

Duo: I know what ya mean, He's so damn annoying when he's sugar high!

Lily: So... We need a solution.

Duo: *big grin* Plan C.

Lily: No, I think craziness won't help now.

Duo: No, Lily. C of... *whispers on her ear*

Lily: OH! Good one! But first...

Lily heard her walkie-talkie talking (someone talking, really), and then grabbed it.

Wufei: Agent Dragon needs help!!!!!

Duo: What's the problem, Wufei?

Wufei: Agent Clown, agent Baka! He grabbed my katana!

Duo: I'm NOT agent Ba... HE DID WHAT?!

Lily: This is extreme! (to all the others) Code 66603! Red alert! Agent Clown, now sugar high, is equipped with a sharp object! I repeat! Agent Clown, now sugar high, is equipped with a SHARP OBJECT!!!!

Heero: What can we do, agent Kisei? (Kisei has many meanings... But one of them really is death!)

Lily: Plan D!

Alexis: D?

Lily&Duo: Drastic!

Alexis and Crystaline joined Duo and Lily, and they all went upstairs. There, Quatre and Heero joined them, and they hurried to Wufei's bedroom.

There, they found Trowa dancing around the room, the katana in hands, and Wufei trying to keep as away from the ex-silent pilot as possible.

Heero, being, well, Heero, took off his gun (that he usually makes appear out of nowhere... even in the anime itself people told me...), and shot near Trowa. This made him jump... And weaponless.

They all went towards him....

Trowa: *very nervous* G-g-guys! I was just j-jokin'! Playin' 'round...

They, without hesitation, grabbed him, and dragged him to his bedroom. There, they threw him inside, he fell on his butt, and they locked the door.

Trowa (from inside the room): Lemme outta here!

Wufei: What do we do now?

Lily: Call in the only person that can help us.

Quatre: Who?

Crystaline: I know! Catherine!

Alexis: Catherine Bloom?

Crystaline: Yep. She lived too much with Trowa... Maybe she'll know what to do.

Quatre: Maybe you're right. Heero, lend Crystaline your cell-phone.

Heero: M-my cell-phone?

Duo: Yeah, the one Relena gave you.

Heero: B-but! We have many phones in this damn house! Use one of them!

Duo: Here *suddenly he's with the cell-phone*, use it! Quickly!

Heero: HEY!

Lily: Hehehe, good old days.

Duo: Oh yeah.

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Heero: ¬¬ Omae wo korosu...

Crystaline: Hey, Catherine! Here's Crystaline!... Yeah, that's me! Well, we have a problem here... With Trowa... He's sugar high, don't ya know som-... yeah? Oh, k then! See ya!

Wufei: What did she say?

Crystaline was about to say something, but the bell rang.

Quatre: I'll get it.

Quatre went downstairs, and minutes later, he was back, Catherine with him.

Duo: *sweatdrop* How did she do that?

Lily&Crystaline&Alexis: Fanfiction's world.

G-boys: What?

Lily&Crystaline&Alexis: Never mind.

Catherine: Well... Where's he?

They all motioned to the closing door.

Catherine: Let me in.

They opened the door carefully, and Catherine entered. They heard strange noises, then later, Catherine exited.

Catherine: It's done.

And she was gone. Curious, they all entered the room, and saw that... Trowa laid on the floor, and beside him...

Crystaline: My Frying Pan of Death! (®)

Duo: *sweatdrop* That's how she managed to cure Trowa?

Lily: Really looks like it.

Trowa then woke up looking at everyone.

Trowa: My head hurts like hell... What's the big deal?

They all sighed in relief, and did the victory sign.

Everyone: Mission Accomplished!

__

Next Insanity: Lovie Dovie Heero!

)) Hehehe, that was good... I hope! Please review, I need reviews! I live for reviews! Hehe, and till next time... See ya! ((


	4. Little love bird Heero

****

ThInGs I'lL nEvEr SaY

__

Insanity IV: Lovie Dovie Heero!

By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

)) Hehehehe, looks like people liked Sugar High Trowa, and are curious to see Lovie Dovie Heero... You'll be surprised, hehehehe =)... Well, on with this. ((

Disclaimer: The Cr@zy G&ls do not own anything to do with Gundam Wing, only this plot... That personally is mine.

Warning: Crazy couples (2xLily, 3xCrystaline, 4xAlexis)... And I would say OOC Heero... But, hey, each chapter of this has someone OOC! That's normal, duh!

Thanks to: Duet Maxwell(Christina), yay! That sweetly let me use her characters... What, you don't know who they are? Read "Gundam Sisters" and you'll find out...

@------- | -------@

Duo and Lily, the "evil" bakas, were playing their PlayStation in the Living Room.

Lily: Hah! You're past, Maxwell! Take this!

Duo: ARGH!!! NOT AGAIN! Lily, I'll stop playin' "Gundam Battle Assault 2" with ya! (hehehe, no one can beat me when I'm with Shinigami! Not even my brother! Hah!)

Lily: Okay, you give up? So, let's play "Bloody Roar 2"!

Duo: Sure. You don't know how to make so much hits anyway.

Lily: Let's see! The Mole against the Half-Beast!

Duo: Good enough!

While Lily went to change the game, the telephone rang. Quatre answered.

Quatre: Hello? Oh, hi Ms. Relena! Heero? Okay!

He then turned to the two.

Quatre: Could you go call Heero, please?

They looked at each other, then nodded.

Lily&Duo: Sure.

They went upstairs, and knocked on the Perfect Soldier's door.

Lily: Heero! Telephone for you! Heero!

Duo: *grinning* Leave it to me. *yelling* Hee-chan! Your princess on line one!

Still no answer.

Trowa: I guess I saw him goin' to the bathroom.

Crystaline: I think he has a date with Relena, since I heard the shower too.

Duo: *curious* Was he singing?

Crystaline: *shrugs* Don't know.

Crystaline and Trowa then left. Lily and Duo grinned, and they went towards the bathroom. When they reached there, they placed their ears on the door, and tried to listen something... Actually... they did...

Heero singing (actually, nicely enough...): _So I say a little player, and hope my dreams will take me there, where the skies are blue, to see you once again, MY LOVE! Over seas from coast to coast, to find the place I love the most, where the fields are green, to see you once again... MY LOVE!_

Duo: Dear Lord! Westlife? 

Lily: Jesus Christ! Heero singing Westlife?! (Duo: SAY Lily, you have their CD! Lily: And what? Duo: In your bio, you just mention Rock bands, and now, you assume you like Westlife? Lily: So what? Avril Lavigne likes Hanson! And that's worse! Duo: *sweatdrop* You have a point there...)

They looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. But then, they heard the sound of the shower stopping. Frightened, they rant to the closest room: Heero's room.

They entered the room, and quickly entered his closet, leaving its door a bit open, to peek outside. Heero came seconds later, in a towel. Duo instantly closed Lily's eyes with his hand.

Lily: What?

Duo: You can't see Heero changing!

Lily: Like I'd like to!

Duo: ...

Lily: Ok, so I WOULD like to...

Duo: ...

Lily: K, leave it there, but tell me when he's finished, right?

Duo: Sure.

While changing, Heero kept on singing...

Heero singing: _I lay my love on you, It's all I wanna do, every time I breath, I fell brand new, you opened up my heart, show me all your love, and walk right through, as I lay my love on you..._

Duo and Lily made faces...

Lily: Does he have the CD or what?

Duo: *sweatdrop* We REALLY need to check that out...

Heero, after changing, changed the "Happy Heero" face to the "Usual Heero" face, and left the room. Duo and Lily quickly got out of the closet.

They started looking around the room. They went to his desk, and opened its draw... And guess what? They found the CD!

Lily: Bingo!

Duo: We should burn this.

Lily: Not yet... Hey, what's this?

They found a little notebook there too. Curious just like a braided-baka and a braided-baka-made-up-girlfriend should be, they picked it up, and opened. There they found...

__

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
If you don't love me  
I'll kill you

Duo&Lily: *sweatdrop* Poet Heero... What a disaster.

And that wasn't all...

__

Relena, my dear love  
I love you and don't bother to show it to you  
Just if I'm not  
Around those who have no clue

I keep on thinking in kill  
But you make me change my mind.  
It goes against my will  
And sometimes I want to die.

But then you come with that smiling face  
And I come into a trance  
Just because I love you and want you the best  
Even though I still want s-

Duo&Lily: AWWW! (if they said that because it was stupid or romantic, is a totally wonder) (and YES, it was supposed to be horrible =) )

Duo: *big sweatdrop* Heero as a poet makes a great assassin.

Lily: Sure thing...

They went off, and Duo, on purpose or maybe not, carried the notebook with him...

When they reached downstairs, Quatre had his hands on his hips, and looked quite annoyed.

Duo: What is it, Q-man?

Quatre: Where were you two? I told you to call Heero, 'cause Relena was on the phone! When he got here, and I told him that Relena was waiting on the line for about 15 minutes, he said he'd kill ME!

Lily: *sweatdrop* But he's Heero, he's supposed to say that he'll kill someone, if he doesn't, the day is not complete.

Quatre: Oh... Never mind

Quatre went off. Lily and Duo grinned, and sat on the couch. Later on, Alexis and Crystaline came, and found the two teenagers laughing like there was no tomorrow, the little book in hands.

Alexis: What's so funny?

Crystaline: Yeah, we wanna know!

But then, the doorbell rang. Lily went to pick it.

Lily: Yes... OH! DUET! CHRISTINA!

Duet&Christina: Hellu ^_^

Duo: Duet?!

Duet: Hellu, Shrimp!

Christina: Hi Duo!

Lily: That's so cool you're here! But... Err... What are you doing here?

Duet&Christina: We'll live here!

Duo: WHAT!!!???

Christina: Just for a week.

Alexis: Cool! More people!

Duet: Well, the other girls will be here soon...

Lily: Cool!

Duo: Oh brother...

Crystaline: Hellu! But Lily, Duo, what were you two goin' to show us, before the two arrived?

Lily: Girls... Check this out...

Lily handed the four girls "The Book"... And they read the poems... One said:

__

In the summer the sun shines  
In the spring the flowers bloom  
In the fall the leaves come down  
And in the winter the snow falls  
But the truth is that  
In my heart  
You'll always shine, bloom, and never come down or fall...

They ALL sweatdropped...

Crystaline: What the heck... Who wrote this crap?

Lily&Duo: The Perfect Soldier.

They all looked at them in disbelief.

Alexis&Duet&Christina&Crystaline: HEERO WROTE THESE?

Lily: yep...

Alexis: Dear Lord...

Duet: *big sweatdrop* He should stop trying to write poetry...

?: Heero! And poetry?! What the heck?!

In the doorway, stood a girl with a 2 ft long ponytail, and beside that... She was a copy of Heero.

Lily eyed her, she eyed Lily, and the tension began...

Lily: Tenshi Yuy.

Tenshi: Lily Daniels.

Then they smiled.

Lily&Tenshi: Good to see ya!

Duo: Oh Shinigami... Help me now...

Crystaline: What's the problem?

Duo: The fact is that I'm so hot (the girls glared at him) that these two girls fight for me... But although, they stay all "sisterly like"!

Tenshi: Exactly, since Lily's part of the Gundam Souls Sisters (true ^_^).... But what were you saying about Heero and poetry?

Alexis handed Tenshi the book, and she read... And sweatdropped...

Tenshi: My God...

Everyone: We already said that.

Tenshi: *sweatdrop* Well...

Trowa: What's the problem?

Wufei: Oh God! More weak onnas! Crystaline, Alexis and Lily were enough! And now even Maxwell onna, and the crazy Yuy too!

All the girls glared at him. He sweatdropped.

Quatre: But what were you saying?

They handed the book to the boys... They read it... and laughed.

Trowa: Who wrote this junk?

Crystaline: Heero.

Quatre: I guess I could give him some classes about poetry...

Girls&Duo: NO! You'd mess the fun!

Quatre: *sweatdrop* Sorry...

Duet: Hey, why don't we check his room?

Lily: Good idea! But wait.

She and Duo grinned, then went off. When they came back, they had two cameras.

Lily: Crystaline, Trowa, Duet, Wufei and Christina stay here, to see when he's coming... If you see any "Kodak Moment", please, take it... The rest, Alexis, Quatre, Duo, Tenshi and me will check out his bedroom. Okay?

Crystaline&Trowa&Duet&Wufei&Christina: Yes sir! Mission Accepted sir!

Lily: Very funny... Now come on!

They all stood in their positions, while the other 5 went to Heero's bedroom. Once there, they started to search in every draw, in his wardrobes, in his closet, for anything...

Alexis: Guys.... Check this out....

Alexis had found, in another draw of his desk, many CDs....

Duo: Backstreet Boys? 'N Sync?! Boyzone?! FIVE?!

Tenshi: Is it me or my brother has raised a preference for Boy Bands? 

All: Yuck! (Duo: And I repeat: Lily has a Westlife CD, and 4 Backstreet Boys CDs! Hah! Lily: Shut up! I also have a Nirvana CD, Avril Lavigne's CD, The Calling's CD, Green Day's CD, Creed's CD... Duo: Okay, k Lily, you convinced me...) 

Quatre: GUYS!!! COME HERE!

Quatre had found, in Heero's wardrobe MANY love cards, in heart shapes, little birds shapes, in all cute shapes possible...

Alexis: Oh, our dear Heero...

Lily: Is in love!

Girls: AAAAWWW! (well, Duo didn't say that...)

Duo: Is he in love, or becoming gay?

Tenshi: Oh Duo, c'mon, are you not romantic?

Lily: Yeah Duo... And seeing that face of Heero's... He's in deep love...

Girls: How cute!

Then, Lily heard her walkie-talkie (^_^).

Crystaline: Agent Kisei... You won't believe....

Lily: What is it, agent Vampiress?

Trowa: Our perfect soldier...

Duet: Is French kissing Relena!

Everyone: OHHHHHHHH!!!

Duo: Have you taken the picture?

Christina: We're STILL taking... Oh God, I smell blackmail....

Lily: Good job!

They all grinned... Then, they got back to work, searching for "cute proofs". Seconds later, the other five were running to them.

Alexis: What's up?

Crystaline: He's coming!!

Lily: AH!!!!

They quickly searched for somewhere to hide, and then, ALL THE 10 went to the closet...

Quatre: It's a little small in here...

Duet: Ah! Wu-man! Your foot is in my eye!

Crystaline: Duo! Take your braid off my neck!

Trowa: Shut up! Everyone! He's entering!

Heero entered, face a bit confused.

Heero: Strange no one is home...

Everyone sweatdropped.

Tenshi: Now it came to me... Why didn't you stay downstairs?

Christina: Because! Well, because... err....

Duet: He'd suspect something!

Crystaline: Like we were spying on him!

Lily: You could have just pretended nothing was happening!

Wufei: Shut up! Now the damage is done!

Trowa: Yeah, and be quiet, before he notices us!

They all remained quiet and peeked outside... Heero was sitting on his desk, another notebook in hands....

Heero: Strange... I wonder where the other book went? Have I lost it?

Everyone then glared at each other... Then 9 glares glanced at Duo. He sweatdropped.

Duo: What?! It could be a good way of blackmailing him!

Quatre: That's it if he doesn't kill us first...

Christina: Just shut up, and he'll never find out!

Heero then started writing something... And everyone had their total attention on him.

Heero: Let's see...

(He's reciting it)

__

The sky is not as blue  
The sea is not as bright  
If not once I see  
Your lovely smile...

Heero: Good so far.

The people in the closet didn't support this one... And burst out laughing. Of course, that meant that everyone fell from their hiding. And when they did so, they were laughing like mad guys, and Heero had a very, very, very mad face...

Heero: OMAE WO KOROSU!! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! NOW!!!!!!!

Everyone: Oops...

They, incredibly enough, managed to get out of the room, and ran to different sides, Heero with his gun in hands...

Alexis: *singing voice* Heero and Relena...

Crystaline: *singing voice* Sitting on a tree!

Duo&Lily: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Christina: First comes love...

Tenshi: Then comes marriage!

Sabrina&Tulip&Alex (outta nowhere): THEN COMES RELENA WITH A BABY CARRIAGE!

They all stopped.... And sweatdropped (hey! That rhymes! Who said I'm not a good poet?)...

__

Next Insanity: Wufei the... DEAR LORD?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!!

)) Hehehehe, the next title doesn't say much, but I guess you already know what's gonna happen! =) Oh, I'm so evil! And, oh yeah, nothing against the Boy Bands, k? As Duo said, I have 5 Boy Bands CDs, so, nothing against them... Well, please review, and yes, the poems were supposed to be stupid... BWAHAHAHAHAHA! So, I'll see ya guys later! AND REVIEW! ((


	5. Wufei's Secret ::giggles::

****

ThInGs I'lL nEvEr SaY

__

Insanity V: Wufei the... DEAR LORD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!!

By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

)) Hehehehehehe, people don't know what I have in store for Fei, the Wu-man, bwahahaha!!

Duo: ... You are sugar high, aren't you?

Soujirou (Lily's 2nd bishy, from Rurouni Kenshi): But I thought Lily couldn't get sugar high?

Duo: She can when she eats too much ice cream.

Lily: ^____^

Soujirou: ... Oh.

Lily: WELL, let's start the tortur- I mean, the story... Oh, I smell blackmail...

Disclaimer: Lily does not own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters... Nor either do Alexis, or Crystaline or Christina. Also, I do not own Christina's characters, the boy's sisters belong to her, in her fanfic "Gundam Sisters"

Warning: Crazy couples involving the g-boys and the authoresses, and Wufei asked me to warn you that in this chapter *grins* there's major Chang Wufei humiliation.

Thanks to: Christina, Alexis and Crystaline, of course ^_^

@------- | -------@

The day after the "incident" with the Perfect Soldier was too crazy. None of the mansion's habitants could face Heero, without giggling, or chuckling... And in Lily's, Duo's, Crystaline's, Alexis' and Christina's case, burst out laughing...

But beside that, there was still something wrong with one of the Gundam pilots... And that particular pilot was no other than the Altron's pilot, a.k.a. Nataku, known as Chang Wufei...

Wufei: I CANNOT believe she had convinced me to do that... That's a total INJUSTICE, I'm going to KILL her... But well, we both agreed...

The Agent Dragon kept talking to himself, and as everyone was downstairs, no one actually heard what he was saying... Except....

Lily (with her walkman): _It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back, It's like a whirlwind inside of my head, It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within, It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin! ... _(^_^ Linkin Park! YAY! Now I have "Reanimation"! Yay!!!!.... Sorry, I'll shut up now)

But she stopped in her tracks when she heard someone yelling "INJUSTICE" then "KILL"... She took off her phones, and went in the direction of the voice... And saw that it was coming from Wufei's room. She peeked inside, and saw him with a very mad face...

Lily thinking: Hey, what's up with Wuffles?

She shrugged, then went downstairs, not taking Wufei's picture from her head...

Lily thinking: I'll check out what's botherin' Fei.

She sat down next to Duo on the couch... Who was being bugged by Amiboshi, his younger sister....

Lily: Hey Ami-san!

Amiboshi: Hellu, Lily-chan!

Duo: Hey there, Lily! Hey, do me a favor, oh great mistress of the world, the most beautiful girl in the universe, my oh so darling self-proclaimed girlfri-

Lily: *sweatdrop* What's it Duo? Spit it out already...

Duo: Take this girl away from me! *points to Amiboshi*

Amiboshi: Oh Duo, c'mon! *jumps on his head* You know ya love me!

Duo: But could you keep away from me!!?

Amiboshi: Oh, of course...

Amiboshi&Duet: Not!

Duet: Hey there, bros!

Duo&Amiboshi: Hey sis!

Duet: Hey Amiboshi! Let's bug Heero!

Amiboshi: Nah, sis...

Duet: *grabs her wrist* C'mon!

They both went to the kitchen, where all the other pilots were.

Lily: Duo...

Duo: What?

Lily: I think there's something wrong with Wufei.

Duo: Was he polishing his katana?

Lily: Yes...

Duo: Was he saying bad things about someone?

Lily: Kind of...

Duo: Did he say "INJUSTICE" at least once?

Lily: Yes...

Duo: So everything is in order.

Lily: But he was talking 'bout killing someone...

Duo eyed her.

Duo: Nah... He's Wuffles... Not Heero.

Then, Wufei walked downstairs.

Duo: Hey Wuffles.

Wufei: Shut up Maxwell *keeps on walking*

Duo: *turns to Lily* See? He's perfectly fine. Now let me take my nap *kicks her off the couch*

Lily: H-hey!

But Duo was already asleep.

Lily: *sweatdrop* How can he... Oh, he's Duo. But even though he thinks Wufei's fine... Well, I think I'll just have to find that out later.

Crystaline: What ya muttering about, Lily?

Alexis: Yeah Lily, tell us!

Christina: *notices Duo sleeping _deeply _on the couch* Wow.

Lily: Nothing, girls.... but I think there's something wrong with Fei.

Crystaline: Wu-ster? (dun ask me, ask Crystal....) Lemme see...

Crystaline goes off, and when comes back, she's with Wufei's katana (dun ask me how she got it). All the other girls were wide eyed (Crystal with a weapon is a danger for the world) and sweatdropping.

Crystaline: *drops sword on Duo's lap* OH, GIRLS, LOOK! DUO GOT WUFEI'S KATANA!

Wufei: *pops from kitchen like a lightning* WHAT?! INJUSTICE! *takes the katana from Duo, and kicks him*

Duo: OUCH! HEY! Wufei, I didn't do anything!

Wufei: But you were with my katana!

Duo: But I didn't get it!

Wufei: Whatever! You were with it!!!!!!

Wufei goes off, muttering death threats under his breath.

Alexis: I think he's fine.

Christina: If you still doubt, Lily, we can check on this night.

Lily: *grins* Yeah, it may be fun....

Later that night...

Four girls walked through the Winner's Mansion.... The sound of the rain outside, the voice (?) of the owls, and the atmosphere was dark... And then, the lightning....

Alexis: GAAAH!! *jumps on someone's arms*

Christina: MAN! QUA-CHAN'S MANSION AT NIGHT IS HORRIBLE!

Crystaline: Don't tell me! Looks like those old mansions from those movies category E, where those blonde women scream like mad... *drops Alexis on the floor with a DUMP!*

Alexis: x_X ouchie...

Lily: Shut up already... No one knows we're here, remember? Or at least, speak more lowly...

They walked silently towards the room 005, Chang Wufei's room. They arrived there, the old sign "KEEP OUT: Braided-baka (Duo, duh!), Braided-baka-girlfriend (Me- err Lily), Baka Neko Girl (Crystaline), Winner's Girl (Alexis) and Baka Heero Lover (Christina)" there on the door as always.

Crystaline: *sweatdrop* Receptive as always... I just don't know why he calls we all bakas, and not Alexis...

Alexis: Cause I don't annoy him that much?

Christina: Maybe...

The door was a bit open, and they peeked inside... Lily, who was the first one to see, felt her jaw fall to the center of Earth...

Lily: Dear Lord Shinigami, help me now...

Crystaline: What's it... GAH! Someone hold me! *jumps on Alexis*

Alexis: Hey, get off! I wanna see too- By the name of God, what's _that_?

Christina: Hey! Why such surprise? What's in there? *peeks inside* *cheeks lost color* I died, and I'm in hell...

Then, you peek inside too, and see what the girls saw... Chang Wufei had his black hair in rolls, was in a robe, painting his nails, and had already make-up all over his face, including lipstick, blush...

Lily: *grin appears* Girls, go call Duo, he might wanna see this....

Christina: Why don't you use your walkie-talkie?

Lily: *looks at her, and rolls eyes* Cause his first name is Duo, the second is Maxwell, he calls himself Shinigami, and wouldn't wake up with the sound of any walkie-talkie in the whole Solar System!

Crystaline: *sweatdrop* We got it, Lily.

Lily: Oh! And tells him to bring the camera!

Alexis: Sure!

Minutes later...

Duo: *rubbing his eyes* What's is it, Lil-chan?

Lily: *grinning* Take a look. *motions to inside the room*

Duo looks, and his mouth hangs open, his eyes wide.

Duo: *jumps on her* I'm scared!

Lily: Duo! *grinning like mad* You got what I told the girls to told you to?

Duo: *getting the idea* But of course, my lady. *holds the camera up*

Lily: Oh, we _really _have got to get to record this!

Lily&Duo: *grinning* This is unique!

Christina: Unique? I call that bizarre!

Crystaline: And scaring!

Alexis: And disgusting!

Lily: No, no, girls...

Duo: A Camera: Nothing you can't pay for.

Lily: A make-up kit: nothing more than $5...

Duo&Lily: *grinning* Seeing Wufei with make-up and recording it: Oh, that's priceless!

Crystaline: *sweatdrop* You were made for each other... Lily, you should change your name to Maxwell...

Lily: *without taking her eyes off the inside of the room* I already changed. Check the Author's name at the beginning of this *motions up*

Alexis: Oh yeah, little detail *sweatdrop*

Lily: Hey Duo, how much do you think we can sell this for?

Duo: *shrugs* Depends on who you are going to sell for.

Both look at each other... and grin like mad.

Christina: *sweatdrop* This can't be good, can it?

Crystaline&Alexis: Nope.

Duo&Lily: They sure will pay a lot for this...

Lily: We'll be rich.

Duo: Oh, and this is sooo priceless!

Duo&Lily: God blesses the black market!

Christina&Crystaline&Alexis: O_OU Black market?!

Duo: Hey, got an idea! *picks walkie-talkie (again, I dun wanna know from _where_)* Agent Glare?

Heero: Omae wo korosu, Maxwell... What the f&*% do you want?

Duo: Hey! The language!

Heero: Hn.

Duo: *sweatdrop* Well, err, I want you to walk up Agent Light and Agent Clown, and tell them to wait by the main stairs... Hiding.

Heero: What for?

Duo: Just do it! It's a very important mission. *grins* I'm sure you won't regret...

Heero: Ok, then... Just remember: You don't give orders to me.

Duo: K then.

Heero: And Duo...

Duo: What?

Heero: I'll kill you.

Duo: Hey! You know that rhymes?.... Heero? Heero? *sweatdrop*

Christina: Why did you tell Heero to do that?

Duo: See there? *motions to some clothes beside Wufei* (good to inform that he had a towel on his hair *giggles like mad*) He's going out. So, they'll wait by the main stairs, like us, and then, they'll see... Hey! He's taking the robe off!

Lily: Let's go out, or I might have nightmares...

They all ran to hide by the main stairs, where a semi-sleeping Quatre, a curious Trowa and a serious Heero already were.

Trowa: It better be important, Duo.

Quatre: *yawn* Yeah... But what's it, anyway?

Alexis: You'll see, Qu-chan! (hey! How do you spell it? Kuachan? Weird... *sweatdrop*)

Soon, walking down the stairs, was, one that was once Chang Wufei, on a (*burst out laughing*) long violet dress... With a purse and everything... The back hair laying down his shoulders, and... And... Need I to describe more?

Heero: Bloody hell...

Quatre: Is that Wufei?

Trowa: _Was_ that Wufei?

Crystaline: Don't ask us. When we got to his room, the thing had already happened...

Christina: So, the only thing is...

Everyone: We'll have to ask him.

Later on...

Wufei entered the mansion silently.

Wufei: This was the worst night I have ever had...

Voice: Really?

A light appears, revealing all the 4 other boys and the 4 Cr@zy G&ls.

Wufei: Wh-what the heck?! *looks at himself* GGGGAHHHHH!!!!!!

Duo: So, Wufei *grins* Do you have an explanation?

Wufei: I-I...

Quatre: *walks to Wufei* You know, you should have told us...

Trowa: It's strange, but we'd have accepted...

Heero: You shouldn't have to hide that from us.

Wufei: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Crystaline: Yeah, Wufei, we'd understand... Cause, look, all the other boys had girlfriends and all...

Alexis: And only you didn't...

Wufei: IT WAS A BET!!!!

Lily: *grinning* Even being a bet, Wuffles, how could you...

Everybody looked at his clothes, and burst out laughing...

Duo: You *hah* really *hahahahahah* have *bwahahahahahahahah* COURAGE!

Wufei: I MADE A BET WITH SALLY, AND SHE OBLIGATED ME TO DO THIS, AND BESIDES, SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!

Everybody stops.

Wufei: *blushes madly* I shouldn't have said that...

Everyone: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHA! BESIDE DRESSING LIKE A WOMAN, HE'S A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!

__

Next Insanity: The MAD Hilde!!!!! (Who wants to kill Hilde?)

)) Hehehehehehe, liked? I hope so! Please, review! Oh, and if you want to kill Hilde, which will be possible in the next chapter, please, just leave your name *grins* Ok? I'll make sure you'll be part of the "army" against Hilde... Cause she'll be extra annoyin' in the next chapter... Hehehehe, just wait and see! See ya! AND REVIEW!!! ((


	6. Death to Hilde!

****

ThInGs I'lL nEvEr SaY

__

Insanity VI: The MAD Hilde! (Who wants to kill Hilde?)

By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

)) Hya! Here's the next chapter!! You know, this will be my favorite chapter ever! Of course, the second one is Wufei's, but I actually love all my chapters! Cause they show you how insane I am!! Anyway, let's begin ^_^ ((

Disclaimer: I, Lily, do not own Gundam Wing, neither any of its characters, nor either does Crystaline, or Alexis or Christina. Also, I do not own the reviewers that will appear in this chapter, or the quotes *grins* I'll actually use.

Warning: Crazy couples involving the characters and the authoresses, and major Hilde and *grins* *puts name here* (it's a secret!) bashing!

Thanks to: Crystaline, Christina and Alexis... And all the reviewers! I have to say, I'm getting a lot with this insanity ^_^U Thank you!

Note to: Alona & Meina. Hey girls! Well, Alona, I totally accept and respect your opinion! It was really surprising that no one was saying anything 'bout the couples, which was making me very happy, but hey, you're the first one! Well, I have nothing against people who like Yaoi... But I, personally, dun like it... Sorry, but it's my opinion. So, k with you? Anyway, thank you for the review!

Quick explanation: For the ones who haven't read Duet's (Christina's) fanfic "Gundam Sisters", the sisters are:

Amiboshi & Duet Maxwell

Cecil & Fushigi Barton

Hotohori & Raven R. Winner

Tenshi & Tasuki Yuy

Tamahome & Chikara Chang

AND, Akutenshi, Raven's... raven! ^__^ (huh... is everything right, Chris?)

@------- | -------@

The day after Wufei's major incident... (*insert maniacal and hysterical laugh here*)

Wufei: *walking down the stairs* Injustice, injustice, INJUSTICE!

Heero: *with his laptop on his lap and lying on the couch* Wufei, please, it's 9:00 AM.

Duo: *from the kitchen* YEAH! You don't have to bug everyone with your "self sexual doubt"! *laughs*

Wufei: MAXWELL!!!

Lily: *coming with Duo to the Living room* Yeah, Wuffles, try to think by yourself... It's not an injustice that you don't know...

Wufei: DANIELS! STOP!

Quatre: Calm down, Wufei...

Wufei: BESIDES, if anyone would have "self sexual doubt", should be Quatre! He's the "feminine" one!

Quatre: O_O! ;_;

Duo: WUFEI! C'mon, you're the okama here!

Alexis: Calm down, Qua-chan... *glares at Wufei*

Lily: *takes her cool sword* Apologize, now, if you praise your miserable life.

Wufei: Uh... Sorry Quatre.

Quatre: Okay. ^_^ *leaves*

Duo: *sweatdrop* He recovers fast, doesn't he?

Cecil: That was stupid, Wufei, you know?

Duet: Yeah! *pocks Wufei, and runs* At least you apologized!

Akutenshi: *appears outta nowhere* *beaks Wufei's head*

Wufei: Hey! Someone! Take this outta here!

Shippo (Amiboshi's fox): *comes and bites Wufei's hand*

Wufei: HEY! Another one!

Sabrina&Alex&Tulip: *grins*

Wufei: *sweatdrop*

Cats: *jump on Wufei, claws prepared*

Wufei: GAAAHHHH!! HELP!

Crystaline: *coming* Hey, what's up with Wuffles? *motions to Wufei, which is trying (in vain) to get to live longer*

Alexis: Nah, nothing. He's just entertaining himself.

Trowa: *sweatdrop* Oh... But he doesn't look like he's being entertained...

Heero: *getting into the spirit* *grins* He has his own ways of entertainment...

Duo: *grins* And shall we begin ours!

Duo holds a tape with the label "Nataku's Fall", and inserts it in the VCR.

Tenshi&Tasuki: *coming along with all the other girls, that were ready to leave* Hey, what's that?

Lily: Wufei's secret...

Chikara: He had one?

Christina: You have no idea *grins*

The tape began... And all the girls saw...

Duet: HEY! Is that Wuffles?

Wufei: *still being chased and tortured by the house's animals* INJUSTICE! Ow... That hurts! Let me go...........

G-boys-sisters: WOW! *laugh like maniacs* Man!

Then, the doorbell rang.

Duo: Oh Shinigami, I'll get it... *goes to the door* Who dares disturb Shinigami's fu- *sees who it is* GAH!!!!!!!!! *runs and try to hide behind Lily*

Lily: Duo? What's up? Who was it? *looks at doorway* YOU! Oh Shinigami, not her...

Hilde: *smiles* Hellu!

Duet: How did you find us?

Hilde: Well, duh!!!!

Everyone: Huh?

Hilde: *sighs* WHO ELSE KEEPS GUNDAMS IN THEIR YARDS????? *motions outside, where all the Gundams were*

Heero: Good one but... Are you yelling?

Hilde: No, duh!!! But well *smiles* Good to see you, Duo.

Duo: I can't say the same...

Duet: Uh... We... got to go... See ya! *the boys' sisters went away*

Wufei: *finally free and alive* Traitors.

Hilde: So *smilessss* Can I see the mansion?

Quatre: Uh... sure.

Hilde went away, and the others were perplexed.

Trowa: What is she doing here?

Heero: Man, that girl is a pain in the butt.

Quatre: True, she's not what I'd call... Nice. I don't like her.

Wufei: I don't understand how Duo survived being with her all the time...

Duo: Shinigami suffered through hell...

Lily: That's worse than hell.... She's... Hilde!

Everyone: *argh*

Crystaline: What can I do to make her leave?

Heero: *grins* Why don't we kill her?

Everyone: *glares at him* What?

Alexis: But... We have to do something, right?

Becki: *outta nowhere* You can make her sleep or something.

Everyone: *jumps* GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?

Crystaline: *grins* How did you do that?

Becki: *sweatdrop* I... huh... Anyway, try to do something for her to sleep... Or pass out, or something.

Christina: Good idea!!! So we can be rid of her... For a while... While we plan something else...

Becki: K then. See ya! *disappears*

Wufei: *sweatdrop* How does she do that?

Lily: I don't know... *grins* But I'll ask later...

Quatre: She gave a good idea, but how are we gonna put into practice?

Alexis: I have an idea.

Later on...

Hilde walked silently through the halls of Quatre's big mansion, when... A dark figure appeared.

Hilde: W-Who are you?

Dark figure: Hilde... I am your father.

Hilde: *eyes wide* *shaking head in denial* No... No... That's not true... That's impossible!!!! *passes out*

Dark figure: Actually, that's not true... *grins*

Christina: *coming out shadows* Hehehehe, good one!

Dark figure: *takes off cloak, revealing to be Lily*

Lily: Hehehehe, Alexis' idea! Besides, I like Star Wars...

Hilde: *is awake* The hell!!!!! *yelling to Lily* DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU BAKA! WHAT THE HECK! I COME IN PEACE, AND THEN, BOOM! THEY TRY TO KILL ME! F&*%! Yet, you didn't succeed! *insert maniac laugh here* Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! *goes away*

Crystaline: *sweatdrop* She has lost it...

Alexis: Maybe she forgot her medicine or something...

Lily: Probably...

Christina: *sweatdrop* Anyway... She's awake!

Hilde: *from faraway* Duo-uoooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!

Lily: No! Not Duo!!!!!!!

Minutes later...

Duo is running through the living room, Hilde right after him...

Duo: Go away! Get lost!

Hilde: Duo, sweetie, I have something to tell ya!

Duo: *stops* Which will be...?

Hilde: I... love ya!!!!! *jumps on him*

Duo: NO! Get way! You're a freak!!!!

Hilde: But that Lily girl is too!

Duo: But she doesn't have such hair! *motions to Hilde's hair*

Hilde: Hey, I- *gets kicked in the face, and is thrown away from Duo*

Lily: *triumph grin* He he, Mission accomplished.

Duo: Ah, thank you! *hugs her*

Lily: YAY!

Duo: *notices what he's doing, and stops* Err, sorry.

Lily: Oh well... ¬¬

Hilde: *grins(?)* You can't do anything, Daniels girl... *holds left hand, with a ring in her finger, and motions to Duo's*

Duo: Huh? *looks at his left hand, and notices a ring there* GAAAAAAHHHH! WHERE DID IT APPEAR FROM?!

Crystaline: Duo... Duo's...

Christina: Engaged...

Alexis: With...

G-boys: _Her_?

Lily: *grabs Duo's ring* *is with a strange blonde wig, strange clothes, and a bow* The Ring must be destroyed! *throws at the floor*

Crystaline: *is equipped with an....* You have my axe! *destroys the ring with the axe* *goes to Hilde, manages to get her ring, and destroys it* *to Lily* Hey, Legolas, I already destroyed 2!

Lily: And I 17!

Crystaline: Really?

Lily: Actually no, but *grabs a sheet of paper* is part of the quote! Or is it? *looks closely to the paper* *gets annoyed* *throws paper away* Whatever. (okay, so I don't know the real quotes.. I hope these two were close to the original, cause, man! I live in Brazil, and I try to read the subtitles with their quotes in Portuguese, then try not to look at them, cause I'm learning English, and pay attention to what they're saying! I'm not magic, you know!)

Hilde: GGGGAAAAAAAAAH! You destroyed our rings!!!

Crystaline&Lily: *with sarcasm* NO! We destroyed your kittens! *grins* You just realized now?

Then, outta nowhere, a girl appeared...

Girl: Uh... Am I in Yu Yu Hakusho world?

Lily: Metal-Hybrid!!!

Metal-Hybrid: Huh? LILY! Hey! Uh... But that means... Oh well, my teleport sucks... Anyway, what's up he- *notices Hilde* GAH! HER!!!!!!

Hilde: *annoyed(?)* No, Santa Claus.

Metal-Hybrid: Grrrrrrr.... Why haven't you killed her yet?

Heero: *grins* We didn't get the chance yet.

Metal-Hybrid: Hey *motions to Duo, Lily, Christina, Crystaline and Alexis*, come here.

They went with her, and she gave them a piece of paper.

Metal-Hybrid: Call this number, and *motions to a thing written at the corner of the paper* order this.

Crystaline: Order?

Metal-Hybrid: *grins*

Lily: *grins* Believe her, girls, she knows what she does.

Metal-Hybrid: Well, I got to go. *went to the door* And Hilde...

Hilde: What?

Metal-Hybrid: GO TO HELL!!!!! *runs*

Hilde: YOU TOO, YOU B*&%$!!!

Everyone: O_OU

Alexis: Uh... Let's call the number Mel gave us.

They dialed the number, and....

Guy in the other side of the phone: Pizza Place "The End", what's up?

Christina: *sweatdrop* Uh.... She gave us the number of a Pizza Place?

Duo: And what kind of name is that? *sweatdrop*

Lily: *sweatdrop* Well, we, err, want *looks at thing written on the paper* The Special 666.

GITOSOTP: *insert maniacal laugh here* Who's the victim?

Alexis: What?

GITOSOTP: *sigh* The address, please. Oh, and anything else?

Lily: Sure! Two cheese pizzas and yadda yadda....

Minutes later...

The bell rang.

Quatre: Wufei, go get the door.

Wufei: Injustice, why me?

Heero: Cause we're watching Hilde, who's upstairs, now go get the f%$#ing door?

Wufei: *sweatdrop* No.

Lily: Okay, I'll get it.

Lily went to the door, and opened it.

Pizza Guy: Who ordered pizza?

Christina: HUH? Hey, I know you!

Crystaline: *looks at the guy* Hey, me too!

Alexis: You're...

Lily: JEDI-AND!

Jedi-and: Hya!

Lily: *sweatdrop* You're the pizza guy?

Jedi-and: Yep! And here *give Lily a package* It's the special 666.

Christina: But it's not a pizza...

Jedi-and: *laughs* But of course not!

They opened the package, and when they saw what was inside...

Heero: HEY! Cool! Give me the number of that Pizza Place later!

Inside, were 3 9mm, 1 Shotgun, 1 Colt and 1 Magnum (hey, I play Resident Evil, I know the names of many weapons! Readers: *sweatdrop* Lily: Uh... so what!? Those names are ENOUGH! They kill. They're cool. Enough said. Readers: *frightened*).

Duo: MAN! That Pizza Place is the coolest! *he grabs the Shotgun*

Lily: I say! *she grabs the Magnum*

Crystaline: YEAH! *she, Christina and Alexis grab a 9mm*

Heero: Hehehehehe, cool! *grabs the Colt (man, it's a gun, isn't it? At least there was one in the game...)*

Quatre: *sweatdrop* What are gonna do with those weapons?

Duo: What else? Kill Hilde!

Jedi-and: Hilde! Cool! But, I thought you liked her?

Duo: ME?! Never!

Lily: Yeah, Jedi-san, wanna see the show?

Jedi-And: Of course! *grab his Uzi*

Heero: Man! This Pizza Place is the coolest! Even the Pizza Guy has guns!

Crystaline: Hilllldeeeeeee....

Hilde: *coming downstairs* What? *sees the weapons* *sweatdrop* Huh?

Lily: *grins* Come here....

Hilde: AAAHHHHHHH!!!!! *runs to the door*

Heero: *shooting her all the way* *insert maniacal here* MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Trowa: *sweatdrop* He gets consumed by the will of kill too much, doesn't he?

Wufei: Sure thing, Barton.

Then, a car parked in front of the mansion, and a girl walks off...

Crystaline: You're over now, Hilde *grins*

Hilde: *hides behind the girl who was coming to the mansion*

Girl: ?Huh?

Quatre: Hey, isn't that..?

Duo: *shoots*

Trowa: Relena?

Duo: OH! You're right! *looks at the girl and Hilde* Oops...

Christina: Oh my God, he killed Relena!

Heero: You bastard!

Alexis: So Heero, Duo killed you girlfriend...

Heero: *looks at Relena* *shrugs* She was getting annoying anyway, whatever.

Jedi-and: Oh, enough! *shots Hilde several times*

Hilde: *dies (YAY!)*

Quatre: Oh my God, he killed Hilde!

Everyone: *looks at each other* *grins* YEAH!!!! FINALLY!!!!!! YEAH! YAY! SHE'S DEAD! SHE DIED!!!! YEAH!!!!

Relena's driver: *kicks Hilde* Die! Die! Die! Burn in hell! GO!!!

Trowa: *sweatdrop* Hey, girl, she's already dead...

Chara: *stops kicking* *grins* I know, but let me entertain myself, would ya?

Jedi-and: Anyway... Who wants pizza? *holds pizza up*

Everyone: ME!

When they were entering the house, Crystaline thought...

Crystaline: Hey guys, I wonder what left Hilde mad?

Suddenly, Hilde's body stood up...

Alexis: GAAAAAAAH!! *jumps on Quatre* A ZOMBIE!!!!!

Hilde: Oh, what am I doing here? Oh, I forgot my medicine, I got to go... *walks away*

Heero: *sweatdrop* Is she immortal or what!?

Duo: Whatever, let's eat pizza!!!!

And here, everything ended with pizza...

__

Next insanity: At Relena's: PAR-TAYYYYY!!!

)) No, I have to say... This chapter rocked!!! Even for Hilde fans, I let her live, so be grateful... Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU LIKED!!!! Now, I got to go, and next chapter *grins* you'll see! See ya!!! ((


	7. Chaos at the Peacecraft's

****

ThInGs I'lL nEvEr SaY

__

Insanity VII: At Relena's: PAR-TAYYYYY!!!

By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

)) Maaaaaan!!!! Just imagine all the insane things that happened till this chapter (except Duo's and adding new ones!). Imagined? So, say your prayers, my friends, cause that's what's gonna happen in this chapter!!! Hold yourselves, or else, you might fall from your chairs!! Now, let's begin!! ((

Disclaimer: Lily, Crystaline, Alexis and Christina do not own Gundam Wing, and probably never will (for the sake of the universe)... And do not think on suing them, cause they own nothing ¬¬

Warning: This chapter is actually PG-13, cause of some... Contents.

Thanks to: Crystal, Chris and Alexis, ^_^ as always, AND my faithful reviewers/readers!!!!

Note to: Relena's fans: Look, I personally have NOTHING against Relena. For me, she's not annoying or anything. I can totally stand her. Now I can't say the same for Hilde.... THAT girl is annoying. I think that... Most Duo's fans think that ^_^U or is it just me? ¬¬ Anyway... The only thing that freaks me out with Relena is the "Oh Heero!" "Relena..."... You know, they say that every DAMN TIME they meet! That's annoying... But beside that, Relena is totally acceptable, I just killed her in last chapter cause of Relena's Haters asked me to ^_^U. Just Hilde... And Dorothy I don't like, cause they annoy me. And Noin... Well, she's totally COOL! I like her ^_^... Well, enough?

@------- | -------@

All the g-boys and the 4 Cr@zy G&ls were bored at one part of the house. Duo and Lily at the Living Room, Quatre and Alexis were trying to read something, sitting on the main stairs, Trowa and Crystaline were in the garden, Heero and Christina were in the kitchen, and Wufei was in her.... I mean, his bedroom.

Lily: *laying on the couch* Boredom... Too... Much... of...

Duo: *laying on the floor* Pure... Boredom.

Heero (from the kitchen): So *grins* You going to give me the number of that Pizza Place?

Christina (in the kitchen too): Heero! It's the 7th time today that you ask me that! You got obsessed with that Pizza Place?

Heero: But it's cool! I got to get more weapons there!

Lily&Duo&Christina: *sweatdrop*

Lily: He's still after that number?

Duo: Yeah, looks like it.

Lily&Duo: *sweatdrop*

Crystaline (coming in): So, what's up here?

Lily: Nothing.... Heero's just buggin' Chris, so she can give him the number of the Pizza Place "The End"

Crystaline: But it's not that difficult! It's 1-300-KILLYOU

Heero: *coming from the kitchen* Thanks Crys!!

Everyone: *big sweatdrop*

Alexis: He's acting odd recently...

Quatre: ^_^U I guess it's the enthusiasm because of the Pizza Place.

Duo: Heero's getting obsessed with guns...

Everyone: *sweatdrop* That's not good...

Trowa: *coming with a mail* Hey guys... Look at this.

Crystaline: What's that?

Alexis: Looks like an Invitation.

Trowa: And it is. Relena's inviting us for a party she's gonna held.

Christina: *sweatdrop* I thought she was dead?

Heero: YEAH!! INJUSTICE!!

Everyone: O_OU

Lily: Heero, have you, by any chance, gotten into Duo's or Crystal's sugar?

Heero: *sweatdrop* But of course not.

Duo: Hn... Okay then ¬¬

Crystaline: Let's say we believe you...

Wufei: DAMN HEERO! YOU CAN'T USE THE THINGS I SAY! THAT'S INJUSTICE!

Heero: Hn.

Christina: I think he's back to normal.

Quatre: ^_^U Maybe.

Trowa: But anyway... Are we going?

Alexis: When is it?

Trowa: Today.

Quatre: I presume we have nothing better to do?

Duo: YEAH! LET'S GO!!!!

Everyone: SO IT'S DECIDED!!!!

Hours later...

Quatre: Okay... Could you repeat why... Are we going in our Gundams?

People in the streets ran, cause of 7 Gundams that "walked" through the streets...

Duo: Cause it's fun!

Lily: Yeah, we get to get there triumphal!

Quatre: And why do Heero and I have to let Christina and Alexis in our Gundams?

Crystaline: Cause only Lily and I have Gundams from the Cr@zy G&ls.

Alexis: Are we bugging you?

Quatre: Well, you're not bugging me, Alexis, but what about Heero?

Inside Wing...

Heero: Here's small, don't touch anything, and don't move.

Christina: *sweatdrop* Basically, I can't do anything.

Heero: Good girl.

Christina: Oh well ¬¬

Duo: *sweatdrop* Heero...

Heero: Don't say a word, Maxwell.

Duo: Okaaaay...

Later on...

Trowa: We made it.

Relena: Welcooooooooome! *smile* It's so good that you could made it here.

Quatre: It was a pleasure, Ms. Relena.

Heero: Hn.

Wufei: Whatever.

Zechs: Heero Yuy. *grins*

Heero: Zechs Merquise.

Christina: It's Milliard Peacecraft, Heero.

Heero: Whatever.

Noin: Hey, is that your gundams? *sweatdrop*

Duo: Yeah, we came in it! ^-^

Relena&Zechs&Noin: *sweatdrop*

Dorothy: Hohohohohohohohohohohoho!!! Soo good you brought your Gundams! Make a show for us!!!!!

G-boys: No.

Dorothy: ¬¬ Oh well...

They entered the party, and saw a lot of people they have never seen before. But... THE HECK!!

Treize: Good night, my friends.

Duo: By Shinigami!! A zombieeeeeeeeeeee!

Lily: Hold me! *jumps on Duo*

Wufei: Khushrenada! (Please, CLAPS FOR WUFEI! He said Treize's last name!!!) I thought you died?

Treize: People like me don't die, Chang Wufei.

Lily: Yeah, they visit hell, say it's too cold, and come back home.

Crystaline: Now, let's DRIIIIIIIINK!!!!!

G-boys (except Duo): *sweatdrop*

Cathrine: Uh... You're too young to drink.

Duo: So what? Relena is the same age as us, and the party is HERS!

Cathrine: *sweatdrop* True.

Hours later... Everybody but the Cr@zy G&ls are drunk.

Lily: *sweatdrop* We shouldn't have let them drink.

Crystaline: *big sweatdrop* You think?

Duo: Hyaaaaa Lily!!!!! What about a kissssssssssss?

Lily: Hey Duo! Candy! *holds candy in front of his face*

Duo: CANDY!!! *eats candy* *comes back to normal*

Alexis: Well... It worked. But won't for them...

Heero: Christina, want me to do a poem for you?

Christina: *big sweatdrop* No, thanks Heero.

Heero: C'monnnnnn... It's like this: 

"For me you are the one  
and I want you  
so I keep a picture of you under my pillow  
beside my gun!"

Cr@zy G&ls & Duo: *sweatdrop*

Crystaline: *whispers to the others* He gets worse when he's drunk.

Others: *nodnod*

Trowa: ThispartyreallyrockscauseIthinkthedrinksrulebuttherearetoomanypeopleIveneverseenbeforesoisthatbad?

Alexis: I can't understand a thing he says.

Christina: Uh... Guys, take a look at Quatre....

Quatre: *jumped on a table* Let's driiiiiiiiiiink, people!!!!!! And let's rock the houseeeeeeeee!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!

Trowa, Heero and Quatre got electric guitars outta nowhere and kicked out the orchestra, and began to play "Green Day".

Lily&Crystaline&Alexis&Christina&Duo: *big sweatdrop*

Lily: Straaaaaaaaaaange...

Wufei: *talking cheerfully with Relena, when sees a rat* GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! *jumps on Relena* A monster!

Relena: *throws Wufei to the floor, kicks the rat* C'mon, it was just a damn rat! Gimme a break, would ya?!

Duo: *sweatdrop* THAT's strange.

Noin: *with Zechs, standing against a wall* That's it, Peacecraft. I've been trying to get you for a while now. Now, are you going to kiss me or NOT? DAMN!

Zechs: Ohhhhhh, my charm. The women can't resist to it. C'mon, my bedroom is this way.

Christina: *sweatdrop* What are they gonna do tomorrow, when they're sane again, and find themselves together...

Crystaline: Don't ask me.

Lily: Look there. Une and Treize are trying to put their tongues in each other's throat...

Alexis: That's disgusting.

Duo: *kicks them* Get a room!!!

Une&Treize: *walk away*

Lily: What can we do to stop the mess?

Crystaline: *looking at Heero, Quatre and Trowa, still playing rock like there's no tomorrow* Hey, they rock!! YEAH!!! GO BOYS!!!

Alexis: Crys, you're not helping. *sweatdrop*

Then, someone appears outta nowhere, in midair, and falls on Lily.

Lily: Gaaaah! Get off me! That hurts, you know?

Girl: Oops, sorry...

Lily: Uh... MEL!!!

Metal-Hybrid: Lily? Oohhhh, sorry... Uh... Is here, by any chance, Fushigi Yuugi's world?

Jedi-And: No, here's Gundam Fanfiction World.

Christina: And-san! You here too?

Chara: We were all invited.

Crystaline: Interesting.

Becki: We were lucky we haven't got drunk.

Alexis: *sarcastically* You think?

Irene: I'm here too... Even though I don't know why... I don't know this "Relena" girl...

Lily: O_O Ren!!! Oh, the mess....

Jedi-and: Yes, everything's a mess here.

Duet: We must stop them.

Duo: SISTER! O_O You here too?

Tamahome: We're all here, Duo.

Becki: Uh... This is getting messy. What can we do here?

Maria: Don't you know anything that can make them come back to normal?

Lily: M-Maria!!! You here too? Well, I guess I'll stop asking, cause seems like everyone I know it's here...

Ryudo: You think?

Lily: RYUDO? ........See what I said? ¬¬

Crystaline: Well... What are we gonna do?

Alexis: Well... Let's see.. We must do everything we once did that make them go back to normal.

Christina: You think it'll work?

Lily: Nope. Cause we can't play a song to calm Quatre, and Heero didn't exactly come back to normal... And now there's Relena too...

Chara: Let's kill everyone!!!

Everyone else: What? O_O

Metal-Hybrid: Hey... Wait... She's right!! Remember we killed Relena and Hilde in last chapter? And Treize was supposed to be dead too!

Christina: Maybe... It'll work!

Crystaline: Hehehehe... Let's see!

Tasuki: I just can't wait! The Yuy blood claims for blood!!

Everyone else: *sweatdrop*

Duo: But, how are we gonna kill them?

Maria: *sweatdrop* You sure? You know, I don't like violence...

Jedi-and: Huh.... I forgot my guns.

Irene: .......... Well, what are we gonna do now?

Ryudo: *grins* Hehehehe, guys..... I got some guns with me.

Tenshi: And why haven't you said that before?

Ryudo: .... Don't know. I'm getting entertained in here. Looks funny. *looks around*

Alexis: Well, let's begin.

Lily: Yeah!!! Lemme begin!!!! *grabs a gun, and kills Hilde*

Crystaline: YEAH!!! *kills Cathrine*

Alexis: Oh well... *kills Dorothy*

And then, the massacre began... Minutes later, nobody was alive.

Tasuki: I feel good.

Fushigi: The mission is over.

Chara: Hey look!

Relena was standing up.

Maria: ^_^ She's alive!

Becki: Damn. ¬¬

Ryudo: And so is Hilde.

Lily&Chara: Damn!

Irene: Looks like everyone is getting up.

Jedi-and: So the plan worked.

Lily: Yeah.

Crystaline: Ooohhhh, Trowa is standing up!!

Alexis: And so is Quatre!!!!

Becki: Wufei is standing too.

Lily&Crystaline&Christina&Alexis: Nah, I don't give a damn.

Irene: *sweatdrop*

Christina: Heero!!

But then, everyone that killed everybody else fell. Sleeping. And so did the others. They were way too tired. Killing everybody and reviving is exhausting, you know?

The morning after...

From two different rooms...

Zechs&Noin: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Treize&Une: WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY!!!!???

Zechs&Noin&Une&Treize: .............................................Nahhhhh... I don't give a damn. Whatever.

__

Next insanity: read ahead! *laughs like there's no tomorrow*

)) Hehehe, that was good, wasn't it? ... Or maybe you thought was way too stupid? Hehehe, whatever you thought, please review, k? I NEED REVIEWS!!! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!!!!!! Hehehe, anyway, next chapter.... Well... you'll see... ((


	8. When the lights went out Nataku fell! Li...

****

ThInGs I'lL nEvEr SaY

__

Insanity VIII: DUDE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL!

By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

)) Oooooohhhhh, hyaaaaaaaaaaa people! ^-^ Isn't it being a while? Oh sorry, my school sucks, and I've been busy...

Duo: Lily, you study in the morning now. You have plenty time in the afternoon.

Lily: .............. I know, but I've been busy with... with... huh...

Duo: Your PlayStation?

Lily: ¬¬ T-T Yeah, I've been playing too much...

Duo: Just knew -_-U

Lily: But ANYWAY, here's the new chapter! And I hope you ALL like it! ^^ And PLEASE review!! ((

Disclaimer: Crystaline, Christina, Alexis and me Lily Daniels DO NOT OWN Gundam Wing or anything related to it... For God's sake.

Warning: Insanity assured.

Thanks to: Alexis, Crystaline, and Christina! ^_^

@------- | -------@

After the whole pasty last night, all the guys got headaches and were very tired... and, very weird, got some parts of their bodies hurting like hell. Examples: Heero's chest, Quatre's stomach, Trowa's head and Wufei's whole body (guess why?.... yeah, exactly... but hey! Poor Wuffles!! *laughs*).

Heero: Hell... I'll kill the first baka I see...

Quatre: *sweatdrop* Why?

Heero: Cause I'm in the mood to do so.

Quatre: Good thing I'm not a baka to you...

Heero: .......... Keep talkin to me for 5 more minutes and I may change my mind *growls*

Quatre: O_o!! *runs downstairs*

Downstairs...

Duo and Lily were playing Yu-gi-oh trading card game, Crystaline and Trowa were playing Playstation's Yu-gi-oh, Alexis was reading Yu-gi-oh manga, and Christina was daydreaming about Seto Kaiba (Yu-gi-oh mess!! Kyahahahahaha!! Yugi: O_o What a strange laugh...)

Quatre gets downstairs just to see Lily dressed up _just like_ Yami Yugi (except the hair... people once called me Yugi cause I know too much about Yu-gi-oh anyway! *laughs* *stops suddenly* *sweatdrops*), and Duo dressed up as Seto Kaiba. Also, Christina had a face that looked like she was fighting against herself not to glomp Duo, or Lily would kick her face.

Quatre: What... is... going on....? O_o??

Lily: HAH! DARK MAGICIAN WINS OVER BAKA SAGGI! I WON AGAIN, DUO!! *insert maniacal laugh here*

Duo: Uh... *sweatdrops* I'll say... I WON'T DO _THAT_!

Lily: Oh, yes you will. Or else, you'll do _that _otherwise.

Duo: *big sweatdrops* I-I prefer the second one!!

Lily: I've got a better idea... You'll do both!

Duo: O_O?!?!!? NO WAY!!

Alexis: *laughing* C'mon on, Duo!

Christina: *still drooling over Duo dressed up as Kaiba* What? What?

Crystaline: *beating up Trowa, who sweatdropped* Some bet they did... That works for Trowa too. *grins*

Trowa&Duo: Oh, the humiliation... -_-U

Both went upstairs, while Lily and Crystaline had big grins on their faces, and Heero, who was on the couch with his laptop (again ¬¬U), Christina and Quatre had curious faces.

Then, outta nowhere, they heard Wufei killing himself with laughter from upstairs, and then he came running, then sat down on the stairs, still laughing.

Trowa and Duo came down... and everybody else laughed as well, falling from wherever they were to do so, cause it was damn funny!

Duo was forced to dress up as.... Mai Valentine!

While Trowa was forced to dress up as... Mokuba!!

Cr@zy G&ls: *laughing like there's no tomorrow* THIS *laugh* IS SOOOO *laugh* PRICELESS!!

Heero: *take out a camera outta nowhere and takes a picture of both them* *ginning like a mad man*

Duo: O_o!! GAAAAH!! HEERO!! OMAE WO KOROSU!!!

Crystaline: *resuming her game* C'mooooon guys.... We haven't had so much fun since Wuffles revealed himself to be "lady Chang"

Everybody: *stops whatever were doing to look at Wufei, that by now had stopped laughing and was shooting death glares at everyone* *burst out with insane laughter*

Wufei: I-I-INJUST-

But Wufei couldn't finish. That exactly moment, the lights went off... And Wufei took a wrong step on the stairs, and fell... and may I say, he fell badly...

*BABUMPDHUMPBOOMCRACK!* (0_o.... Don't... ask)

Of course, Duo and Trowa took this little incident with the lights to go change.

Quatre: Uh... Wufei? Are you all right?

Wufei: *no answer*

Heero: I bet he fell on his fat a-

Christina: HEERO!!

Wufei: *blinking on the dark* *straaaaaaaaange high voice* Oh my... what happened?

Alexis: O_o...??? W-w-w-who talked?!

Wufei: *sitting up* Me of course... awww, my head...

Lily: O_O!!?! W-W-W-Wufei?!

Wufei: *blinks, eyes getting used to the dark, and finally able to identify the people around* Wufei? No, silly Lil-chan, Wuffy, forgot about it?

Everyone: O___O W-W-W-W-Wuffy?!?!?!?!!?

Duo: *with a candle* What's wrong guys?

Wufei: *smiles widely* Duo-kuuuun!! Hyaaaa!!

Duo: By the name of Shinigami, what the heck happened in here?! O_o

Trowa: What's wrong?

Wufei: Hey Lil-Tow-kun.

Trowa: Oh, My Goddess?!

Lily: That's a cool anime.

Christina: *hits forehead* Lily, shhhhhhhhhh...

Duo and Trowa came down, and the candle's light illuminated Wufei's features.

He had big chibi eyes, a huge smile, and was acting all... girly-like...

Heero: I wonder if I had died, and that's the devil himself.

Alexis: *jumps on Quatre's arms* Now THAT'S SCARIER THAN ANY MOVIE I'VE EVER SEEN!!

Wufei: *eyes widen* What? What? *sees a cockroach* *jumps like 5 feet in the air* GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! *jumps on Duo* HELP ME!!

Duo: O_o What the heck?! *throws him on the floor*

Wufei: Ouchie... *big watery puppy eyes* You are evil! You shouldn't treat a girl like that!!

Duo: What girl? I just an okama in here. *sweatdrop*

Lily: I'm scared of the dark.... *holds on Duo's arm*

Crystaline: Me too *jumps on Trowa's arms*

Trowa: ///_¬U *throws her on her butt*

Crystaline: GAAAH!! ¬¬U Ugh, evil.

Wufei: Aww!! Me too!! *is about to jump on Heero*

Heero: Jump and die.

Wufei: *gulps*

Heero: Touch and die.

Wufei: *sweatdrop*

Heero: Act like a damn f&%$ing man, or omae wo korosu!

Wufei: O_O!! GAAH!! *pats foot on the floor* No cursing! Bad language!!

Crystaline: May I say... that's REAL freaky...

Alexis&Christina: *nodnod*

Quatre: Uh... I guess I should... uh... go see if I can work on the light, so we won't walk in the dark anymore?

Wufei: Suuuuuure, Qua-kun!!! I'm afraid!! *hugs self*

Lily: *big sweatdrop* Oh my... somebody help me...

Quatre went away to work on the lights, and everybody else stayed on the Living Room.

Christina: So... what about a game?

Lily: Yu-gi-oh! ^^

Everyone else: NO!!

Lily: ;_; Why not?

Duo: ¬¬U Cause you always wins.

Alexis: Hm.... *thinks for a moment* What about... truth or dare?

Crystaline: Sure!! Let's see... I start! And I pick.... Duo! Truth or dare?

Duo: Huh... truth.

Crystaline: Was it true that you sold Wufei's tape in the black market, and owned $5 *insert many zeros here* for it?

Duo: *looks at Lily, and both grin* Yeah, true!

Trowa: He gets a lot of money, and I got none...

Heero: Trowa, we prefer your silent self, thank you.

Trowa: *sweatdrop*

Duo: Anyway, Heero, truth or dare?

Heero: Dare.

Duo: *grins* Okaaaaay... you'll have to... kiss....

Heero: *eyeing the girls and thinking he can't really get away without luck this time, none of them are as ugly as Hilde*

Duo: ........ Wuffy.

Heero O_o!!! WHAT THE HECK, MAXWELL!! OMAE WO KOROSU! NO WAY!!

Christina: *hitting head with her Seto plushie* Duo, that was very evil of you.

Wufei: *glowing eyes*

Heero: I won't do it.

Duo: Heero...

Heero: I won't.

Duo: Heero...

Heero: I won't, and if I do, somebody might die tonight... I really dun mind whom. *glares at Duo and Wufei*

Duo: *sweatdrops* Uh... okay then... uh... let's see... I doubt you can say *mimics a top model* "Oh, the world needs world peace".

Heero: *gets pale* No way...

Wufei: *hugs Heero's arm* Do it, Hee-kun! Do it, myyyyy Heero!!

Heero: The Hell!! *looks at Wufei like he's the ugliest creature in the whole face of L4, of the Galaxy, of the Universe, ever!!*

Christina: Well Heero *kicks Wufei away from him* this one you can do.

Heero: *blushes* *growls* *plots deaths* *tries a high voice* O-oh, t-the w-world s-so needs p-peace! W-we n-need w-world peace!

Duo: *falls back laughing, is crying from laughter as well* I didn't quite ask you to say that, but worked Heero!! *laughs*

Heero: ¬¬ Omae wo korosu.

Wufei: Oh that was sooo cute!!! *hugs Heero's arms*

Alexis: Uh... *sweatdrops* We kinda need to do something about him.

Crystaline: Well... but he got like that cause he fell from the stairs... probably, right?

Christina: Well, yeah.

Lily: So, the cause was the impact. We just need him to hit his head again, and he'll be fine.

Heero: *grinning* Oh really... *walks away*

Suddenly, all the lights came back on.

Trowa: Looks like Quatre did it.

Everybody then sees... Heero walking back with the dinner's table in hands.

Everyone: O_O!! Is every pilot for himself!!!

Wufei: 0_o Heeeeeeeeeee-kuuuuuuuuun... What's that f-f-for?

Heero: Oh, you'll see...

Heero throws the table at Wufei... and actually breaks it when it hits his head.

Wufei: X_______x

Heero: *grinning* Mission accomplished.

Wufei: @________@ X______________________x Injuuuuuuuuuuuuuusticeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Quatre: *walking down the stairs* What happened in he- GAAH!! MY TABLE!!

Somewhere inside Quatre's mind: ZERO MODE ACTIVATED - MISSION: HURT HEERO. HURT HEERO YUY AS BADLY AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE.

Lily: Uh-oh... May Shinigami have mercy on us! Everyone by himself/herself!!

Heero: Uh-oh...

__

Next insanity: Deadly advice!! When Yuy becomes lovely!

)) lol, I liked this chapter!! Okay, so it was kinda silly... BUT, at least you've got a new chapter! ^^ And I proved myself I haven't got a Writer's block for this fic... It was just the lack of information I had to write a chapter about Dorothy... Oh well, PLEASE REVIEW, OR NO NEW CHAPTER!!

****

Very important note: I'm working on _"The Gundam Humor Tales"_, so you may stop that voodoo ritual you've got on your psychopath's mind, and be happy! ^^ It'll be soon posted!

See ya later!! ((


	9. Mission: Impossible

****

ThInGs I'lL nEvEr SaY

__

Insanity IX: Deadly advice!! When Yuy becomes lovely!

By: Lily Maxwell

)) Hehehe, hyaaaaaaaaaaaaa folks! How're you doing? ^^U I suppose you want to kill me, don't ya? Don't do it, onegaaaaai!! *runs and hides* The next chapter is here, and I want to finish this fic soon, so I can post the sequel... oops, me and my big mouth... *sweatdrops* Ahem... So, now you guys know, so.... LET'S BEGIN!! ((

Disclaimer: No own, no sue, yes cry... T-T

Warning: *is about to say something but stop* ah..... You KNOW it.

Thanks to: Anyone who's reading this ^^U

Real thanks: Reviewers that shall STILL review after such a b&%$# like me took so long to update...

@------- | -------@

The day after the whole "Wuffy" mess was the day of blackmail. Heero had a big grin on his face, and held on his hands the picture with Duo and Trowa dressed up as Mai and Mokuba (for those who dun know, they are Yu-gi-oh characters =P), and actually used it as a wallpaper for his laptop. And the girls kept a video with Wufei acting like Wuffy... that NO ONE KNOWS how they got it.

Heero, that day, was at his room, with a huge headache. Then, Quatre came in.

Quatre: What's wrong, Heero? I've just seen you once out of this room today, just because you had to show Trowa and Duo their picture...

Heero: Hn

Quatre: ^_^ C'mon, you can tell me

Heero: ........... hn

Quatre: ........ Heero?

Heero: hn

Quatre: *sweatdrop* o-kaaaaaaaaaaay...

With that, the owner of the mansion left, leaving the Wing pilot with his big, damn, annoying, cursed, idiot, pointless, revenge-of-the-gods headache. Deciding the headache was worse than having a hyper Duo begging you for candy with big-chibi eyes, he decided to go to a doctor, and asked Alexis to find him one.

He went downstairs, where Crystaline was busy playing with Trowa's bangs (which annoyed him deeply), Lily still dressed as Yami Yuugi for some STRANGE reason, hugging Duo (who was sweatdropping and reconsidering buying him a pretty-shiny-nicey-cutey-sharpy scythe in the same Black Market he sold the "Nataku's fall" to) like there was no tomorrow.

Christina: *comes from the kitchen* *hugs Heero* Where are you gooooooooiiiiiiing?

Heero: Marry Relena

Everyone: .....................

Heero: ............. I'm still sane

Duo: Well, you DID french her

Girls: ewwwww...

Trowa: You did date her...

Lily: And for the love of Shinigami, I hope you didn't-

Heero: I SAID I WAS STILL SANE!!

Lily: ....... -buy her flowers?

Heero: *blinks*

Lily: *smirks* Geez, you guys are all dirty-minded...

Alexis: *ahem* *comes down the stairs* *hands Heero a number* Here it is ^^

Heero: *takes it and walks to the door*

Alexis: *blinks* How do we say?

Heero: Shut up *leaves*

Alexis: ........ riiiiiight

Lily: Well, what was that about?

Duo: Yeah...?

Alexis: He asked me to find him a doctor

Quatre: He did not seem well to me...

Trowa: I bet he went there to get surgery to get a heart

Crystaline: For me that was all a cover up to find a way to kill Relena, join some war-lovers, initiate a revolution and spread the World War 3 ^^

Christina: ............ *sweatdrops* *whispers to the others* She says that so naturally that it's scary...

Lily: *nods her agreement*

*With Heero*

Doctor: Let's see, Mr. Yuy. For what you told me, your headache is the result of too much stress. Do you know what is stressing you?

Heero: I have 8 big reasons.

Doctor: *blinks* Oh... I suggest you get rid of those, Mr. Yuy.

Heero: *smirks evilly*

Doctor: *sweatdrops* And also, Mr. Yuy... I ask you to relax a bit. Be more kind to life.

Heero: *eye twitches* Kind?

Doctor: Yes. You take everything too seriously. You need more... personality.

Heero: *stands up* Mission denied.

Doctor: *blinks* Well, it's either relax a bit or suffer of terrible headaches. You choose Mr. Yuy.

Heero: ... *walks out*

Doctor: NEXT!

A nurse came in with a girl on a wheelchair.

Nurse: Doctor... we have a serious problem...

Doctor: What is it?

Nurse: I think this girl's brain cells are dead

Dorothy: HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO...

Doctor: Oh no, that one was born that way...

Nurse: *sweatdrops* Oh... *walks out*

Doctor: NEXT!

*Back at the mansion*

Heero entered the front door, and instantly all the others came to ask him what was wrong.

Duo: Did you get a surgery to get a heart?

Lily: Did you find out what is your PROBLEM?

Crystaline: Did you change gender?

Everyone: *look at her*

Crystaline: What? It was a supposition...

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Heero: Just please... get out of my way...

Duo: Did Heero just say "please"?? O_o

Quatre: Oh Alah... I think he did...

Trowa: ...

Lily: O_O IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!

Girls: AHH!! *start running around like insane people (duh?)*

Wufei: *sweatdrop* Okay... let's just ignore them

Duo&Trowa: Sure *shrug and ignore them*

Quatre: ^^U Anyway Heero... Relena called.

Heero: *shudders* Thank you for informing, Quatre...

Girls: *all run into each other* WHAT?!

Duo: You're scaring me, man... O_o *hides behind Trowa*

Trowa: ///_-U I think we should all leave him be...

Heero: *nods* *walks over to the couch*

Girls: *out cold* X_X

Quatre: *sweatdrops* Shouldn't we help them?

Trowa&Duo&Wufei: *look at each other* Naah...

The day went on, as Heero just watched TV alone, as nobody wanted to disturb him. Actually, everybody was scared out of their minds of him because he was acting.... humanly. It was scary. Sooooooooooo... they tried to do something else.

Yes. They "tried".

Duo&Wufei: Jan-ken-PO!

Duo: Ha ha! I win again!! ^_^

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!

Duo: Hey Wuffles, you always choose rock man!

Crystaline: Maybe he thinks he rocks!

Everyone: *stare at her*

Crystaline: What? My candy is gone... *goes to the kitchen to get more sugar*

Trowa: *dragged along*

Lily: boooooooooooredom... *hitting head on a wall*

Christina: *sweatdrops* Lily that's not healthy...

Wufei: Let her be. She doesn't have anything inside that anyway

Duo: *snicker*

Lily: *glare at him*

Duo: *shuts up*

Christina: Hey Lexis... what doctor did Heero go to anyway?

Alexis: Hmm... Dr. Anth... Anlick... ugh...

Lily: Dr. Anthilicolopac?

Alexis: Yes that one

Duo: O_o say that again?

Christina: But wasn't Dr. Anli-whatever our psychologist?

Wufei: You girls have psychologist?

Lily: Yeah...

Duo: Good... always thought you needed one...

Christina: Shut up... Anyway, why did Heero go to a psychologist?

Alexis: Actually he isn't a psychologist. He's just a guy who did every course in the Medicine College. So he can help you with any problem *shrugs* And he charges cheap

Wufei: Every course? Is that even possible? O_o

Lily: It's fanfiction world. Everything is possible.

Wufei&Duo&Quatre: What?

Girls: Never mind...

Crystaline: *rushes in* GUYS!! O_O YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!!

Everyone: *blink* What?

Crystaline: It's Heero!! He's watchin' soap operas!!

Duo: WHAT?! o_0!?

Everyone ran down the stairs to the Living Room where Heero was, and they all froze. Because he WAS indeed watching soap operas, and that was REALLY freaky.

Girl in TV: Oh John Anthony Carlos! You can't leave me!! Just because the mother of my mother is your mother's mother doesn't mean we can't love each other!

Boy on TV: Can't you see Elizabeth Joanne Karen? That means we are related!! *shakes her shoulders* Our love is impossible!!

Girl: No!! It is not!! I'll always love you!! For all eternity, until the time ends!

Boy: And I'll love you even when you're old and ugly and when we have to live with each other!

Heero: *nods* That's one touching scene...

Everybody: *sweatdrop*

Lily: *whispers* Why do I have the feeling that's not the first time he watches those?

Christina: I think that's where he gets the ideas for his poems from...

Heero: *with a tissue* *sniffs*

Everyone: O_O

Crystaline: That HAS to be the scariest thing EVER...

Duo: And I thought nothing could be worse than Wufei speaking with a high voice...

Lily: And Wufei in a woman's dress...

Christina: I agree completely...

Wufei: *sweatdrops* Will you guys quit with that?! IT'S INJUSTICE!

Heero: *see them all behind him* Oh hey guys... so, how's your day? Want to join me?

Everyone: O_o

Girls: AAAHHHH!!! *run far, far away in fear*

Guys: *sweatdrops*

Heero: I suppose they don't like soap operas?

Quatre: ^^U I suppose not, Heero...

Heero: *shrugs* We can watch animes then

Heero changed the channel, and the guys, even though thinking it was against the universe for Heero to be away from his laptop for more than 2 seconds, thought nothing could be wrong with watching animes.

That is, until on the screen appeared...

Wufei: SAILOR MOON?! WHAT THE HECK?!

Heero: *glare at him* Have something against it? Hn?

Girls: *peek out from a dark corner thinking he's back to normal*

Trowa: ... we don't...

Heero: ^_^ Good. Because I see nothing wrong with those heroines. They're so nice

Guys: O_O

Girls: *faint*

Guys: *sweatdrop*

Duo: *motions for the guys to go to a corner* Look, we gotta do something about it...

Quatre: Why?

Wufei: Why?! Quatre, Heero like that is... is...

Trowa: Wrong. Just wrong

Wufei: What he said

Quatre: I don't see why. I like Heero this way ^_^

Heero: YEAH! GO SAILOR MOON, KICK HIS BUTT!!

Duo: *amazed that he didn't say the "a" word* Quatre... it's just wrong man. Trust us

Quatre: *sweatdrops* Right... So it may be a little scary...

Heero: *laughs* Geez, that cat is just smart, man. Really, she rules

Quatre: ................ okay, so what's the plan?

Wufei: *looking at Heero* He's acting girlish, I swear... Maybe he's coming out of the closet...

Trowa: Well, he's the only one of us that has ever frenched a girl

Duo: But it was RELENA!!

Guys: YEARGH!! *pretend to barf*

Duo: I say we do something to make him come back to what he was. So... what annoyed him?

Quatre: Life itself?

Wufei: Beside that... What is the thing that Heero hated the most?

Wufei&Quatre&Trowa: *look at Duo*

Duo: *sweatdrops* Yay for me...?

Trowa: Just go Duo

Duo: And do what?

Wufei: I don't know, be yourself! I'm sure it'll help a lot

Duo: ...... I don't know whether to be happy or offended ¬¬

Quatre: ^^U Just do it, please Duo...

Duo: Fine, fine...

Duo walked towards the couch and was about to sit down like a more civilized and normal person when he stopped and grinning, jumping beside Heero just like someone who had too much sugar in their blood.

Duo: Sooooooo Heero? You like Sailor Moon, huh? What would Relena say if she knew?

Heero: *shrugs* I dunno Duo... But she couldn't say a thing. She watches Hamtaro! HA!! *he laughed... a normal, not a maniacal laugh*

Duo: Right O_o.... So... hmm... I didn't know you watched soap operas... don't you think that's the girlish thing around, Hee-chan?

Wufei: *winces* He's going to be hit...

Trowa: He'll die...

Quatre: *nods*

Heero: .......... no. *shrugs* Actually, I think it's very informative. It expresses what women's feelings really say. I mean, since most women watch it, it shows women like they really are... It helps you understand them.

Duo: *falls off the couch* Riiiight...

Wufei: That surely doesn't apply to our friends Lily, Christina, Alexis and Crystaline...

Girls: *wake up* What about us?

Boys: *jump in surprise*

Trowa: *hits Wufei upside down the head* You just had to mention them, didn't you?

Wufei: *sweatdrops* What, was I supposed to know they hear our conversation while they're OUT COLD?!

Alexis: So is Heero back to normal yet?

Heero: Cool! Pokémon is next!!

Christina: *sweatdrops* I suppose not...

Lily: *hits head on a wall*

Crystaline: You guys have any ideas as to what to do to make Heero come back to the old "I-hate-peace-so-I'll-kill-all-the-incompetent-beings-on-the-universe-so-you-better-run" dude?

Quatre: We tried... But Duo didn't manage to get him back to his normal self...

Christina: DUO didn't?!

Alexis: O_O it must be extreme then!!

Girls: *look at each other and smirk* It's show time

Boys: *sweatdrop*

Trowa: Does anybody predicts blood, too?

Wufei&Quatre&Duo: *raise their hands*

Christina: *glomp Heero* Heeeeeeeeeeeeey Heero!!! ^_^

Heero: Hey Chris ^_^

Lily: *almost fell over the couch* *ahem* Anyway, whatcha doing watching that loser's show?

Heero: I'm waiting Yu-Gi-Oh start ^^

Crystaline: Cool!! Can I watch too-- *gets death glares* Erm I mean, why? Isn't any documentary about a nuclear war on?

Heero: I don't want to watch those. Too depressive.

Girls: O_O Right...

Alexis: So *messes up his hair playfully* *giggle* you like animes?

Heero: Why, don't you?

Alexis: No, I do!! It's just that I've never seen you watching them.

Heero: Oh I do. I like Yu-gi-oh, Escaflowne, Inuyasha...

Christina: Really?? We like them too!!

Lily: Yeah!!

All 5: *start chatting happily about animes*

Guys: *sweatdrops*

Duo: I didn't believe I'd live to see the day Heero would actually have a humanly conversation with... a human being...

Wufei: *nods his agreement*

Then the doorbell ringed, and the completely freaked out remaining G-boys looked at each other.

Trowa: *raises an eyebrow* Are we expecting anybody?

Quatre: *shrugs* Not that I know of

Duo shrugged and walked towards the door. He opened the door and greeted the person with his usual...

Duo: You have now entered hell, which suffering do you wish to-- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Duo ran like a maniac and hid behind the couch. Everybody within the room blinked, sweatdropped and raised an eyebrow. Not specifically in that order.

Duo: MONSTER, MONSTER, MONTEEEEEE~~~~~~~~R!!

The girls, intrigued, stood up and walked towards the door. Which Duo had closed shut on the person's face. Almost reluctantly, the girls slowly stretched out their hands, turned the knob and...

Relena: ^_^ Hello

Girls: O_O NO!! PINK DEMON!! PINK DEMON!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!! *run and hide behind the couch with Duo*

Guys: *sweatdrop*

Relena: *blinks cluelessly (A/N: not a word, but it is now!)* *tilts head to the side* What is wrong?

Quatre: Trust me, Relena, you wouldn't like to know ^^U

Relena: Is Heero here? ^_^

Guys: *all point towards Heero*

Heero: *sweatdrops*

People from behind the couch: OOHH!! *run out towards the others*

Duo: You know, this might be the chance we have been waiting for!

Lily: Yeah!! There's no other person more annoying, stupid, ridiculous, boring, irritating, repetitive, clueless, oblivious, completely BAD as Relena Peacecraft!!

Christina: Yeah! Not even Duo is worse than her!!

Duo: ...

Christina: Erm... no offense Duo ^^U

Wufei: But they're really close in the annoying idea...

Duo: Thanks Wufei -_-

Wufei: ^_^ Anytime

Crystaline: ANYWAY, I think all we have to do is wait now, right?

Trowa: Yes. Relena can do the whole job alone

Alexis: All she has to do is open her mouth and-

Everyone: The magic is done

Relena: So Heero, did you miss me? ^_^

Heero: *through clenched teeth* Sure...

Others: *snickering*

Relena: awww, that's so good!! I thought you didn't like me anymore!! ^_^ *hug his arm*

Heero: *sweatdrop*

Relena: You know, I've been thinking

Others: O_O *impressed*

Relena: ... And I have everything ready. ^^ After the party, I'm so sure of it like I've never been in my life. You know, it's going to be SO the greatest thing ever! I'll call everyone!! Even Treize!!

Heero: ..... For what, Relena?

Relena: What, our marriage of course ^_^

Heero: *shocked* @_@

Relena: And there's more!! We're going to live in L1, very, very far away from here!! And we'll have 5 children!! Two boys, two girls, and the last one can be either so he can take care of his brothers and we can be together ALL the time and...

Heero: *hearing to all her babbling* ...

The doorbell rang. Everybody sweatdropped. Duo, like always, went to go see who it was.

Jedi-And: *with the THE END Pizza Place cap* Hey Duo!! So, was it here that you guys asked for a Special, wasn't it?

Duo: *suddenly remembers* Oh yeah!! And there was a surprise, wasn't there?

Jedi-And: *nods* Yup!! *pulls out a machine gun*

Heero: *stands up* *walks over to Jedi-And*

Jedi-and: Hey Heero!

Heero: Hn... *picks the Machine Gun* *looks at Relena*

Relena: ^_^??

Heero: *grins insanely*

Duo: *sweatdrops* Hmm... guys? I... think he's back to normal...

Heero: hehehe... ehehehehehehe... hahahahahhahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Lily: O_O Me... too....

Everyone: *look at each other* RUN!!!

Relena: Huh? ^_^

__

Next Insanity: The Chibi-hyper... Mariemaya!

)) lol, so I FINALLY was able to finish it!! Like, a hundred days later, Lily's back from hell!! BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!! ^^UU And I hope there's someone reading this... yeah... and that I don't get shot............. so..... hmm.... please review, yes? ^^U And I'll see you all later ((


End file.
